Naruto Life as a Host Family Remastered
by marshalanime
Summary: Naruto has three years to become strong enough to face the Akatsuki and he plans to make full use of those three years. That is, until he finds himself responsible for a number of beautiful monster girls. It's really hard to say if he's incredibly lucky or just has the worst luck. Older Naruto/Kushina is alive/harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is folks, my new Naruto/Monster Musume story! For those of you who are familiar with the old story I welcome you back with open arms, and for everyone I hope you all enjoy the new story!**

 **Now if you are familiar with the old story then think of this as being similar but with better writing and new plot points. I plan on keeping the same general story ideas while changing up and adding quit a bit as the story moves forward.**

 **(Mrshalanime does not own Naruto or Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou)**

Naruto Uzumaki was born to Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, two proud shinobi of Konoha. His father had achieved his goal of becoming Hokage during his life and was regarded by many as the village's greatest hero for the sacrifice he made during the Kyuubi attack. His Mother was from a powerful clan gifted in sealing arts and had been Konoha's jinchiriki before him. She should've died on that night when the Kyuubi was released but by a one in a million miracle she managed to cling to her live and had made a slow, steady recovery over the years.

In the years since the Kyuubi attack many things have happened. Naruto had become a shinobi himself, being placed on a team with Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. They'd gone on missions together, took part in the chunin exams, stopped Suna's jinchiriki from destroying the village when Suna and Oto launched a joint attack, and most recently Sasuke had left the village and gone to Orochimaru. Officially Sasuke had been labeled a rogue shinobi, but the Hokage, her advisers, and those who took part in the false retrieval mission knew the full story. Sasuke would come back to the village one day, and Naruto needed to work hard so he wouldn't fall behind the Uchiha.

Currently however, training wasn't his top priority.

"Come on man, ol' buddy ol' pal of mine, this may be a once in a lifetime opportunity!" A man with perfectly messy, shoulder length black hair, stubble dusting his chin, and brown eyes told his blond friend. This above average looking guy was Hiromasa Fuse, he was a very interesting person. Though before that it would be best to explain how the two of them met.

Kushina had, over her live, gathered many seals, ninjutsu, and artifacts from the Uzumaki clan that had been scattered to the wind after the fall of Uzushiogakure. About two months before Naruto's graduation she had come across scroll through, less than ideal methods. She had to pay up front for the tattered old thing but if her hunch was correct the man was woefully underselling it.

Back when Kushina was a kid she'd heard others in the clan talk of a very powerful seal that the clan head had made in his youth, a seal so powerful it could distort time and space to the breaking point. Now, she'd never heard what the seal did specifically so she was very eager to test it out when she had gotten her hands on it. When she did use it she found to her wonder that the seal wasn't some flashy attack or advance storage array, no, what she held in her hands was a bridge to another world.

It didn't take her, and subsequently Naruto, long to start exploring this new world. To them, this new world was just full of amazing sights, a world were shinobi as they knew them never existed and where many different species known as extra species were beginning to integrate into human society thanks to a bill passed by Japan's government. Oh, that was another thing they fund interesting, the different counties. Fortunately they ended up in Japan, otherwise they would've needed up in a place where no one could understand them, it made getting use to this world a whole lot easier.

It had been little over a week after Naruto and his mother started to explore everything about this new world when the blond first ran into Hiromasa. At the time Naruto was just walking down the street when the man walked ran out of a store and collided with the blond, sending them both to the ground. In the fall the harpy figurine Hiromasa had just bought snapped in half and the man had immediately blamed Naruto for the damage. After a short argument where Naruto basically told him it as his own damn fault a large portion of that day was spent with Hiromasa chasing him around and pestering him until the blond paid for a new figure.

Somehow that lead to the two of them becoming friends and Naruto's current situation.

"Seriously man, don't you want a cute girl monster girl living under the same roof as you?" Hiromasa questioned the blond with a huge grin as he threw his arm over Naruto's shoulder. "We're just a few steps from paradise. Just imagine the possibilities!" the excited man said as he turned a disinterested Naruto to the building he'd brought him to, making an arching motion with his arm as he did so.

The building Naruto was now staring at was one o those buildings that people with enough money could rent out for any number of reasons, conventions, parties, expos to name a few example. On this day it had been rented out for the purpose of allowing hopeful host families and extra species people to meet face to face. It really shouldn't have surprised Naruto that he got lured out here for something like this but had he known what Hiromasa had planned he would've turned down the offer immediately. It wasn't that he hated the idea of letting an extra species person live in his home, he just didn't think he had the time for something like that.

"Forget it. I'm not interested" Naruto told his friend as he lifted Hiromasa's arm off of his shoulders. As he turned to head home Hiromasa started to whine about this turn of events.

"Ooooh, come oooooon! You just need to open your eyes to their appeal man!" Hiromasa whined, though it seemed to have no effect as Naruto just kept walking. Letting out a huff the man paced the back of his wrists on his waist as he stared as his retreating pal. "If you give t a shot I'll never ask you do it again" Hiromasa offered, smirking when he saw the blond stop.

Turning his head to the side Naruto narrowed his eyes at the guy, "Promise?".

"Promise!" Hiromasa chirped with a quick nod of his head.

With that done the two of them made their way through the front doors. Hiromasa was already listed as a potential host family so it was as simple as handing over an idea to mover further in. In Naruto's case he had to spend the next twenty minutes filling out paperwork and giving his personal information. He guessed it was so they could do a background check and other such things, though it wasn't exactly a strong start.

After zoning out for the last few documents Naruto was then led to a private room and told that people looking for a host family would come to him based off the information he'd just provided. Forty minutes later and the door finally swung open.

Naruto was in the process of greeting whoever it was who entered the room when he felt teeth dig into his arm. With wide eyes he stared at the woman biting his upper arm. Her waist length 'hair' was dark blue with black markings with the part covering her eyes extending back past her head in a sort of boomerang shape. Her skin was a pristine white and she wore a black racing suit that clung nicely to her curvaceous body.

"What are you doing?!" Naruto shouted as he pulled his arm away from the woman.

"Ooh, I'm sorry! It's just that you marked down that blood sucking was okay, so I figured it was okay!" the woman said with an embarrassed blush as she held up her hands.

For a moment Naruto just blankly stared at her. Had he really marked that as okay? Well, guess he shouldn't have blanked out with some of those papers.

"Um, so~ if it's okay, I'd really like to taste your blood just a little more..." the leech girl told the blond.

"Oh! uh, su-sure, go ahead" having been knocked out of his stupor Naruto gave her permission to continue. Compared to what he's been through the pain from her bite really wasn't anything special and even if she took a little too much blood he should be back on his feet in no time.

"Hooray! Now, just hooold still" the woman happily cheered before she leaned in. Wrapping her arms around the blond she pulled his shirt to the side to better show off his shoulders. As her sharp teeth broke the skin Naruto felt her large breasts press up against him.

'Don't think about it! Don't think about it! Don't think about-' Naruto kept repeating in his head as he did his best not to focus on the woman's chest pressing into his own chest.

Pulling her head back ever so slightly the woman told him "Oh wow. So good, you're blood is soooo tasty! It's silky smooth, but oh so rich. I might get hooked on this" as her tongue slid out to lap up his remaining blood.

Before she could go on the pair heard someone knocking on the door followed by that person shouting through the door "Hey! We're waiting out here! Hurry up and swap out!".

As the woman apologized, remembering that she had to give others time to get to know this blond, Naruto wondered if every encounter today would be like this.

The next person to come in was a slender girl with wide hips. Her small chest was barely covered by a white shirt tied together just below her chest. She wore a very, very short, brown skirt that had straps hanging to her hips to prevent the garment from falling to the ground, and looking closely Naruto could see the thin straps of what must be a thong poking out above her skirt. Her arms and legs were covered in white and brown stripped cloth. Her skin was dark and her hands and feet were covered in chitin. Her white hair fell down to her shoulders with some falling between her black, compound eyes. Sticking out of her head were two antenna and behind her she had clear insect wings.

"Heeey, nice to meetcha~ Let's get along, okay" the girl happily greeted as she came in. When the mosquito woman sat down next to the blond she crossed her legs as she slid up next to him. "Ugh, you know, there's so few guys okay with blood sucking, you know~ Getting to meet you is the best!" she told him.

"Well, I'm glad to here that" Naruto told her, putting on a big smile as she wrapped her arms around his left arm.

"You know, the way those other girls suck blood is so rough, you know? Biting to draw out blood is like, so supper violent!" the girl commented. "If you're with me, I'll suck you soooo much more gently" she told him.

"Gently?" Naruto asked the girl.

"Oh, it's just, our saliva has anesthetic effects, so I'll just spread some riiight where the blood comes out" the girl explained as she leaned in closer and started to lick his shoulder, lathering it in saliva. "If you're allergic, it may itch a little though. Sorry" the girl apologized to him as her tongue's gentle laps sent pleasant shivers through Naruto's body.

"Then~" the girl started as something resembling a needle slipped out from her mouth. "I'll use my proboscis to suck it out" the woman said as she stuck the blond and started drinking.

Once she'd gotten a taste she pulled back with a soft moan. "Mmm~ This is baaad! Your blood is like, soooo tasty" the woman told him as she held her hand contently up to her cheek. "Heey, let me suck some more, okay?" the woman asked just before another, softly spoken voice came from the other side of the door.

"Um, I'm supposed to be next" the person meekly said, signally that it was time for Naruto to 'entertain' someone new.

The next woman to come in had long, dark green hair wrapped tightly with a black band from the base of her neck to her hips where the last bit of it was allowed to flow freely. Her bangs were much shorter in comparison to the rest of her hair, only coming to her sizable breasts with some noticeable curve to them as they both framed her face and had a few strands running between her blue eyes. Bellow each of her eyes was a row of four small, black circles that curved upward was they went out. This pattern of circles was also seen on her midriff as four lager black circles started below each of her breasts and moved down diagonally to her sides. Starting from her hips her body became one long, dark green eel body with an underbelly being an off white color as her upper body. Her green clothes were designed to stay in place despite her slippery body and covered her arms and breasts, leaving her shoulders bare, and having a skirt to hide her more delicate bits. Around her hips, neck, wrists, and head she wore jewelry that consisted of yellow circles with black centers being linked together.

"Um... you are a...?" Naruto tried to start since she hadn't said anything since sitting down next to him. Compared to the last two girls she was much more subdued.

"I... I'm a mermaid. I'm a lamprey-type... mermaid" the woman told him as she avoided direct eye contact while her hands nervously played with one another over her lap. After a moment she began to talk more as her eyes drifted to the side to look at Naruto, "Y...you must think... I'm disgusting... Since I'm an eel, I'm all slimy" the girl said as she fidgeted in her seat.

"EEH!?" Naruto looked at her in disbelieve. This girl must have some serious self-esteem issues for her to say that. "What are you talking about? You're beautiful!" Naruto just blurted out, resulting in her face heating up and turning a nice shade of red.

"Do... you really think that...?" she asked as her head lowered in an attempt to hide her face behind her bangs.

He hadn't really been thinking when he said that, but now that it was said he had to follow through. After all, he was only speaking the truth. bringing his hand up to rub the back of his head Naruto started to tell her that she really was beautiful, however, his words soon died in his throat when he felt her cup her webbed hands around his free hand. His heart started to beat faster and faster as he watched her bring his hand up to her face and slid his middle and index fingers into her warm mouth.

Naruto felt like was was going to explode as he watched this beauty suck on him until 'CHOMP' her sharp teeth dug into his skin, allowing his blood to flow freely into this woman's mouth. While the sudden bite had knocked some reason into him the sight of this girl keeping her lidded eyes locked with his while she greedily drank his blood still had its effects on him. As Naruto's fingers left her mouth she gave one last, long lick from their base to the tips.

Bringing her own hand up to cover her embarrassment the woman started to apologize to the blond. "Ah... I'm very sorry. Once I smelled the blood in here, I just couldn't help myself... It's just that you blood is just so delicious..." she said with her hand covering the lower half of her face. During this the rooms door had swung open once more, this time having the first too girls standing there.

"Hey, are you done?" the leech woman asked.

"Can I get another turn?" the mosquito girl asked.

Forget about walking off a little blood lose, at this rate Naruto's going to end up in a grave!

Later that day as the sun set over the horizon, painting the sky an array of colors a man sat at in his large office staring at his computer screen. As the large floor to ceiling windows behind him gave a perfect view of the sunset the man's eyes stayed firmly on the profile he had on the screen. This man had lived a long, productive life and he wore his age on his sleeve for all to see as his once jet black hair had all but turned completely grey and the once smooth skin of his face was marred by wrinkles here and there.

Picking up his phone the man made a call and waited for the person to pick up.

"What can I do for you my boy?" the elderly voice asked after the phone had rung several times.

"Did you get the profile I sent?" the man asked, his eyes still refusing to leave his computer screen.

"Oh yes, it's quite remarkable isn't it? Who would've guessed that there might be more of the family out in this world... Oh! And I assume they forged some pretty convincing documents, eh? Must've put your men through quite the goose chase" the man on the other end of the line said and when he didn't ga an immediate response he began laughing hysterically knowing he'd hit the nail on the head.

"So what are you going to do?" the man asked when he heard the laughter die down.

"Me? Shouldn't that be obvious? I've got some new family members to meet. You'd just better keep that grandson of mine from sticking his nose in this" the elderly man responded.

"What about the boy? Think I should allow him to host an extra species?" the man questioned.

"Well now, that's not really any of my concern now is it?" the older man said before hanging up the phone.

With a sigh the man put his phone down before he started to skim through the database. He wasn't really sure what he was hoping to find but rather hoped it'd just come to him. That was when he landed on her profile, an innocent looking lamia with red hair. "Hm, Sumisu Kuroko's your coordinator huh? I think this could work" the man commented to himself with a small smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, I'm back and I've brought chapter two with me!**

 **Now before we get to the story I think I should clear something up. I will be using the canon harem in this story. With that said I do want to add other girls to the harem as well and do plan to bring the three girls from the first chapter back into the story in a later chapter. For now though I want to get two or three of the cannon girl into the story before adding other girls. Also, the characters like Hikari, Naomi, and Midori that I created for the original story will be making a return in this version.**

 **With that out of the way, I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou)**

Having just taken a bath Naruto stood in front of the mirror, looking over his body. After a quick once over his hands came to rest on the bathroom sink as he stared into his own reflection. "Hiromasa, you bastard" Naruto said under his breath before pulling the mirror to the side so he could grab his toothbrush.

Those girls from yesterday really took a liking to him, so much so that he barely wobbled his way back home after it was all over. The bite marks have already healed and his blood was back up to a healthy level, but the lose of blood wasn't the only problem he had. Being surrounded by those girls, feeling their bodies rub and press against him as they looked for new places to draw blood, he felt like he was going to lose himself in that situation. If he had lost himself chances are he's be sitting in a jail-cell right now.

To his understanding having sex with any extra species was a strictly prohibited act under the current law. Even knowing that, it was really hard to keep his urges under control in that situation. Though perhaps that prohibition is why Hiromasa has been on the waiting list for more than a year now. Hevan knows that if he could he'd break that law the moment he could.

"'You're worrying about something stupid again, aren't you?'" a voice inside Naruto's head questioned. It was a fact Naruto kept secret from even his mother but for the past few years he's been talking with the bijuu sealed inside his body. In the beginning it was little more then shouting and insults but they've come a long way since then, even if Kurama was still a dick most of the time.

'It's not stupid' Naruto responded as he started to brush his teeth.

"'Oh? Then what are you worried about?'" the fox asked, to which Naruto hesitated to answer. Voicing his concern to Kurama in this instance wasn't really appealing to the blond. "'So it's stupid then'" Kurama said when Naruto failed to answer.

'Shut up!' Naruto yelled at the fox as his face heated up.

Beautiful long red hair, dazzling golden yellow eyes, a figure to kill for, these were all traits that could be used to describe Miia. However, the one thing that could best describe her right now would be nervous. As the young woman sat in the back of the truck she couldn't stop playing with the hem of her black shirt as her eyes constantly moved up and down her long, snake-like lower body.

Today was the day she'd finally be assigned to a host family and it terrified her. Compared to other extra species lamia had a hard time integrating into human society because of how drastically different their bodies were from humans. Their size made it hard to get around in human settlements, as poikilotherm they were effected by the temperature more, and they could often be unintentionally intimidating, because of this Miia had been fearing how her host family will react to her. Would they welcome her in with open arms? Would they keep her at an arms length? Would they fear her?

These thought ran through the poor girls mind as the truck came to a stop. Miia took a deep breath as the door slid up, it was time. Grabbing her things she left the truck, meeting her coordinator on the side of the road.

Following the black haired woman up to the house Miia felt like her heart was about to explode with how quickly it was beating. Holding her breath it felt like time had slowed down to a snail's pace as Ms. Smith's hand reached out to ring the door bell.

"One moment!" Miia herd a woman's voice come from inside the house. Each step Miia could hear coming towards the door rang through her head like a gong and when the doorknob turned her breath caught in her throat.

The woman who answered the door as slender, had fail skin, violet eyes, and red hair a shade or two darker than Miia's that reached her ankles with shoulder-length strands that framed her face with a black clip that parts her hair to the left. She wore a white, high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, green, loose-fitting dress with a dark blue wristband on her left wrist.

"Can I help you?" Kushina asked. When she had opened the door she certainly wasn't expecting to see a government worker with a lamia standing a little bit behind her.

"Yes, you can" Smith told her. "My name is Sumisu Kuroko. I'm Miia's cultural exchange coordinator" Ms. Smith said as she motioned to the girl next to her. "She's come to start her home stay so if we could come inside and discus the necessa-" Smith was saying when Kushina cut her off.

"Woh there! I think there's been a misunderstanding here. We haven't signed up for the exchange program" Kushina quickly told the woman before this could get out of hand. Seeing the confused look on Sumisu's face and the worried on on Miia's Kushina continued. "I'm sure that Miia is a wonderful young lady, but we're just not prepared for something... like this...?" the woman was saying while smith reached into her suit and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Unfolding the sheet Smith showed it to Kushina and prominently displayed in the top left corner of the document was Naruto's picture.

"So this isn't Naruto Uzumaki's residence?" Smith asked Kushina as the woman stared blankly at the sheet of paper.

"Wha?" Kushina breathlessly asked as the hand she was holding the door with limply dropped down to her side.

"Who is it?" Naruto asked as he came down the stairs, his vision obscured by the towel he was using to dry his head. When he got to the bottom and he pulled the towel from his head he was met with the sight of these three women staring at him, all conveying very different feelings in the process. 'Shit' Naruto thought as his towel slipped out of his hand and dropped to the floor.

In order to figure things out Kushina invited Smith and Miia into the house before taking Ms. Smith somewhere to talk in private, leaving Naruto and Miia alone together. The fact that Kushina hadn't reprimanded him for signing up for the exchange program without telling her was really getting to Naruto, but more importantly this defining silence between him and Miia was going to drive him mad. He had offered to make some tea but only got a wordless nod from the girl and when she followed him to the kitchen the most they had in terms of conversation where the occasional apologies from the girl every time her tail accidentally bumped into something and Naruto telling her it was fine every time she did.

Once the tea was done they moved to a different room, since Miia couldn't really sit at the dinning room table, and placed the pot of tea down in the center of a short, square table. Both of them had attempted to start a conversation several times but every time the other would make a short, nervous reply that killed the conversation before it began.

Looking for any excuse to say something Naruto noticed that Miia's cup was getting low. "Do... you want some more?" Naruto asked as he picked up the teakettle.

"Ah, yeah" Miia nodded as she held her ceramic cup up. As the blond filled the cup up Miia stared off into nothing as she thought about this situation. Out of all the possible reactions she had been preparing herself for confusion wasn't one of them.

Just as Naruto was about to finish filling Miia's cup the girl's lack of focus resulted in her cup slipping out of her hands and clattering against the table, sending hot tea spilling everywhere.

"Ghaa! I'm sorry!" Miia blurted out as bother her and Naruto moved away from the table to avoid getting hot tea splashed on them, or at least avoid as much of it as they could.

Acting quickly Naruto pulled his shirt off and began to soak up the mess with it. Following suit Miia started to remove her pink jacket, offering to help him clean up the mess she made.

"No, I got this" Naruto told her, never looking up from the tea he was cleaning up.

Stopping with her jacket around her elbows Miia stood in silence, her bangs casting a shadow over her eyes. "I'm just a burden, aren't I?" the girl asked, causing Naruto to stop his cleaning. "I've only caused you trouble since I got here. I-I'm so sorry" Miia apologized as small droplets started to well up in her eyes.

"I should be the one apologizing. You wouldn't have had deal with any of this if I hadn't signed up without thinking" Miia heard the blond say, getting her eyes to widen ever so slightly as her head tilted up to look at him. The wide smile she was met with made her heart skip a beat as her cheeks flushed red. Getting up Naruto walked around to Miia's side of the table. "I promise I'll do what ever it takes to make it up to you, okay?" Naruto said as he used his hand to wipe away her tears an unintentionally making her blush worse as her heart threatened to beat right out of her chest.

Staring with wide eyes as Naruto gave her such a warm smile Miia felt her throat dry up. Opening and closing her mouth several times Miia struggled to say anything at all while ultimately saying nothing.

"Are we interrupting?" the pair heard, resulting in Miia nearly jumping out of her skin as Naruto simply turned his head to See Ms. Smith and Kushina standing in the doorway with smirks on their faces.

"Oh, you finish talking already?" Naruto asked as he turned to fully face to two women. Meanwhile Miia quickly put her jacket back in place before cupping her hands over her thumbing heart.

"We did" Smith told him as Kushina walked into the room, her face having lost its smirk, replaced with a serious expression.

With her arms crossed over her chest the woman addressed Naruto, making him stand up straight at her tone. "Naruto, you shouldn't have signed up for the program on a whim, and you definitely shouldn't have kept this a secret" Kushina told her son, watching him start to sweat under her gaze.

After a moment she turned her attention to Miia. "Miia" the woman said, getting the girl to stiffen up like Naruto had as she turned to face the woman. Miia couldn't quite pinpoint why, but the woman standing before her was perhaps the most intimidating figure she'd ever met in this moment of time. Fortunately for Miia, Kushina's tone and posture quickly softened. With a warm smile Kushina reached out her hand to pat Miia's head, telling the girl "Welcome to the family".

After a brief moment of staring at her wide eyed Miia face was split by a wide grin. "Really? Oh! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Miia happily cheered as she reached out and pulled a Kushina into a big hug, presently surprising the woman.

A few minutes later found everyone outside to see Ms. Smith off. With the window of her black car down Smith looked out at the trio, her sunglasses far enough down her nose for them to see her amber colored eyes. "Remember, I'll be stopping by from time to time to check up on Miia so try not to get into any trouble" Ms. Smith told them. After hearing them agree to stay out of trouble Smith gave a small smile before putting up her window. With the moving truck following behind her Smith drove off leaving the three members of the Uzumaki household standing outside their house.

After seeing the vehicles disappear around the corner Kushina turned to talk to Miia, only to see that the girl was no longer standing next to them. "Miia?" the woman asked as she looked around.

"Darling, Mom, hurry up! I still need to pick out a room and could use a little help!" Miia happily said as she stood in front of the now open doorway, waving for the pair to follow after her.

"Mom?/Darling!?" Kushina and Naruto questioned as they stared at the smiling lamia with confused looks on their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! First, I'd like to apologize in advance for this chapter lacking monster girls. I needed to spent some time working one a side plot and setting stuff up for future chapter so the girls got pushed to the side this time around. Next chapter should have plenty of Miia in it so look forward to that!**

 **I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou)**

"Ah man! Even Naruto's going to get excited when I show him this gem!" Hiromasa excitedly cheered as he speed down the road on his bike, his legs pedaling as quickly as they could. His reason for racing to Naruto's house? Why, it's to show off a signed copy of ANM48's latest album that he'd gotten, comparatively, cheap.

As he turned the last corner Hiromasa's eyes widened when he saw construction workers and trucks waiting outside his friend's house. Putting on the breaks Hiromasa tried to stop his momentum in time but failing that the young man closed his eyes while preparing for the soon to come pain. That is where he felt his body being lifted into the air by the back of his grey jacket.

As he heard his bike continue forward and slam into one of the trucks, followed shortly by the workers complaints, Hiromasa cracked open his eyes to see what had happened. "I-I'm fine?" The man openly wondered as he was put safely onto his feet.

"You're lucky is what you are!" Hiromasa heard a stern, deep voice tell him. Flinching a bit the young man turned around to see one of the workers giving him a stern look. The first thing to cross Hiromasa's mind when he saw this man was 'Big'. The man was easily seven foot tall with a very thick, muscular build. He had short, robust red hair poking out from under his hard hat that seamlessly connected to his facial hair that was trimmed to make a trail running along his jawline before being aloud to grow a little longer at his chin. His skin was well tanned from long hours working in the sun and along his arms and legs the man had thicker hair than most people would.

"There's no point in rushing if you just end up hurting yourself so slow down next time" the man told Hiromasa as he leaned down to the younger man's level.

"Y-Yes sir!" Hiromasa blurted out as he stiffened up.

After staring at the petrified man for a bit this imposing giant of a human being's expression let up. "Good!" the man said with a wide grin as he 'lightly' slapped Hiromasa on the shoulder, nearly making the younger man fall to the ground. "I'll let ya slide as long as you're careful from now on!" the red haired man cheerfully said, standing up straight as Hiromasa attempted to maintain his balance.

With a rushed "Thank you" from Hiromasa the man watched as the guy turned and took off, making a B-line to Naruto's house.

Slowly turning his head from the main gate Hiromasa passed through to the house itself the man's grin never left his face. 'So, this is their place, huh?' the man thought as his mind traveled back to earlier that morning. Like any other morning it started with him untangling himself from his blanket, grabbing one of the many discarded shirts off his floor, and heading to his kitchen to whip up a meal. It was when he reached his kitchen that his typical morning ended.

Covering his mouth as he yawned the man groggily walked into the kitchen/dinning room of his one bedroom apartment. Walking past the man sitting at his table he headed straight for his fridge, only to smack his head off the inside of his fridge when he had realized that he had a guessed.

Rubbing the top of his head with a slight wince the tall man leaned up as he turned around. The old man sitting there had long, white grey hair that flowed down his back before being tied off with a white ribbon at the end. His clothes consisted of a white kimono tied together at his waist with a black obi and over his kimono he wore a red haori with a white swirl design placed between his shoulder blades. His wrinkled expression was one of amusement as he watched the man sleepily stumble past him and then panic once his mind was awake enough to notice his presence.

"Master Izanagi! How are you-Why are you-?!" the man was going on with a stunned expression before he remembered that he was only in a white shirt with stains covering it and a pair of green and white vertically stripped boxers. "F-Forgive me Master, I'll go change into something appropriate right awa-" the man was animatedly saying as he rushed back to his room, only to freeze up when the old man told him to take a seat.

Doing as he was told the large man sat down next to Izanagi, who was short compared to the average person and so looked quite diminutive next to this towering man. "This is a long way from your estate Master, I hope there were no incidences during your travels" the man said after sitting down, getting a brief look of irritation from the old man.

"Damn it Kazuo, I'm old not fragile!" Izanagi snapped at the man, getting a panicked look from Kazuo.

"Y-Yes, of course! I didn't mean to imply that you were Master!" Kazuo told the man, holding his hands up as he gave a very nervous grin. Looking for a way to change the subject Kazuo asked what the man was doing here, after all he must have had to travel over half the country to visit.

"Oh, nothing much, I just heard some interesting information and came to check it out for myself" the old man said with a playful grin.

"Interesting information?" Kazuo questioned. "Anything I can do to help?" the large man asked.

Hearing Kazuo make that offer had Izanagi's grin widen just a little more. "I'm glad you asked, since you'll be renovating the home of some very interesting people today" the old man told him, getting a confused look from Kazuo.

"But I don't have any work scheduled toda-" Kazuo was saying while rubbing the back of his head when his phone started to ring.

As Kazuo looked over to the counter his phone was on Izanagi told him "The owners of the house are Kushina and Naruto Uzumaki".

Hearing that got Kazuo's mind going as he got up to answer his phone to hear that he was indeed scheduled for a home renovation today. "Sorry, I must still be a little sleepy. Could you remind me again who they are?" Kazuo asked, only half listening to the person on the other end of the line. The clan hasn't really stuck together since coming to this world but they still got together from time to time and stayed in touch as much as possible, so it was a little odd to the man that he didn't immediately register who these two were from their names.

"You haven't met them before" Izanagi said with a big smile as he watched Kazuo's already confused expression grow even more so. "I believe these two have traveled here from the other world and I want us to greet them as family should" Izanagi told the man, getting a look of stunned disbelieve from Izanagi. The voice on the other end of the line became nothing more than white noise to Kazuo as he tried to wrap his mind around the news he'd just heard.

'I wonder what they're like' Kazuo thought to himself as he pulled his eyes away from the building and back to his men as they moved construction materials off of one of the trucks.

After entering the house and taking off his shoes Hiromasa called out for his friend s he walked further into the building. As he walked past the living room's entrance he caught a glimpse of red out of the corner of his eye. "Oh, hey Ms. Uzumaki. Do you know if Naruto's hoooooaaaaaa!?" Hiromasa was asking as he took a step back to look into the room, only to realize that it wasn't Kushina sitting on the couch.

Taking her eyes off the magazine she was reading Miia looked over her shoulder to see the man standing in the doorway with his mouth gaping open. It kind of felt uneasy having him stand there saying nothing while staring at her. Come to think of it, she had no idea who this guy was so what's he doing here?

"Hey, Hiromasa, what are you doing h-gha!?" Naruto was saying as he walked up to his friend. However, ha hadn't expected the guy to pull him into a head lock after coming to HIS house and calling out for him.

"You son of a bitch, I trusted you!" Hiromasa hissed out through gritted teeth as jealous tears flowed down his face like waterfalls.

As the man started to ramble about how the world was unfair Naruto pulled Hiromasa's arm from around his neck before kicking the man away.

"The hell's wrong with you?" Naruto questioned his friend, already annoyed with the man's actions.

"The hell's wrong with me?" Hiromasa asked as he pushed himself off the floor. "I'll tell you what's wrong!" Hiromasa shouted as he ran up to the blond and grabbed him by his shirt. "You get signed up for a day and end up living with a vision of perfection while I've got jack shit! Do you know how long I've been waiting? It's been months you hear me, months!" Hiromasa told the blond directly to his face. He wanted Naruto to appreciate monster girls like he did but why did live have to be so unfair?

"You're starting to piss me off" Naruto told the man as he pushed Hiromasa's face away from his own.

"Darling, is he your friend?" Miia asked. From start to finish she'd been watching their interactions and it was honestly a little difficult to tell.

"Hm?" turning his attention away from Hiromasa to Miia the blond only now noticed she was there. "Ah, yeah. this guy's Hiromasa. He's bit hard to get use t-Huh?" Naruto was telling the lamia when Hiromasa's hold on his shirt loosened.

Both Naruto and Miia watched with odd expressions as Hiromasa slowly slinked down to his knees, muttering 'Darling' over and over again as silent tears covered his cheeks. 'Just a few days ago I had to bribe you just to enter my favorite monster girl cafe, and yet here you are, passing me by by leaps and bounds' Hiromasa thought to himself, a small spark of pride forming for his friend beneath this soul crushing aura afflicting him.

Moving around the house Kushina was keeping an eye on the workers tearing down and rebuilding her home. She understood why they'd need to make the place bigger for Miia to get around more comfortably but she wished they'd had a little more time to get ready, heck she was up all night storing her fuinjutsu, weapons, and other questionable objects away so that there wouldn't be any unwanted questions. Still, she was worrying herself ragged that she may have forgotten about something here and there.

As she made her way into the entrance hall she saw a tall, red haired man directing others on what needed to be done. "Excuse me" Kushina said, getting the man's attention. "I have a few questions about the renovatioooooooanh?!" Kushina was asking the man as she approached him, only to find herself in a tight embrace as her feet left the floor.

"Hahaha! You must be Kushina! I can tell just by looking in your eyes, you've got that Uzumaki spirit burning brightly inside you!" Kazuo jovially cheered as he embraced the thoroughly confused woman.

"W-What are you talking about!?" Kushina loudly asked as she tried and failed to pry apart the man's arms apart.

"Ah! Sorry, sorry, it's just not everyday we get a new face in the family" Kazuo apologized as he put Kushina back on her feet, his grin threatening to split his face as he did so.

"Wh-What?" the red haired woman breathed out as she took a step back, only to be stopped as Kazuo's hands came to rest on her shoulders.

"The last time was when little Nishi was born four years ago!" the man continued on, not missing a beat as Kushina stared at him with a very confused and concerned expression on her face. Bringing his right hand up to run the back of his head Kazuo looked up in though. "Or was it five years ago?" the man openly wondered.

Taking this opportunity Kushina slipped out of his hold and back away from the large man. "I'm sorry but, I'm not sure I understand what you're saying" Kushina nervously said as she held her hands up close to her chest. All she wanted to do was ask a few questions.

Looking back down at the woman Kazuo blinked a few times in confusion. "Really?" the man asked. When she replied in the affirmative Kazuo got all flustered in embarrassment. "I... I guess I went and let my excitement get the better of me again" Kazuo said as he began to run the back of his head again as his eyes darted up to the corner of the room in order to avoid Kushina's eyes.

With her initial surprise dying down Kushina nervous expression turned into a stern scowl as she watched the man. When Kazuo glanced back at the woman a cold shill ran down his spin as their eyes met. "Ah, please don't get angry! I'll try again without getting all excited, promise!" Kazuo begged in a bit of a panic.

With a quick cough to clear his throat Kazuo posture straightened out as he held out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, my name's Kazuo Uzumaki" the man introduced himself.

It took a minute for what he said to sink into her head but when it did Kushina's scowl slowly started to shift into a wide eyed expression. "...What...?" the woman asked so quietly it could barely be herd.

Off in a dark parking garage a man of average height and build stepped out of an elevator. Like any typical government agent he was dressed in a black suit with black sunglasses covering his dark violet eyes. He had short black hair and a clean shaved face with an air of seriousness surrounding him. Without any deviation he made his way to a black car and got into the driver's seat.

"You're surprisingly calm about this" a woman's voice commented as the man put his seat-belt on.

"They're only delaying me" the man told the woman sitting next to him in the passenger seat.

The woman sitting in the car had wide hips, a slender waist, and hand filling breasts. She wore a pink tinged, white kimono with a pink flower petal design starting from the bottom of the garment and running up on a diagonal line to end just under her left breast. Her long, brown hair was pulled into two buns on top of her head just behind the deer-like horns sticking out from her head. Her ears were long and pointed, sharing the same yellow color as the scales on her cheeks and lower arms and legs. Laid over her lap and leading into the back of the car was her long tail tipped with brown fur.

"Still, it must be aggravating to be sent off to the other end of the country like this" the woman said as her emerald eyes locked onto the man next to her.

"I can't handle this from the shadows like the others" the man said as he started the engine and started to drive. "I need time to plan my next move. It'll cause problems if we're not careful" he told her.

With a smirk the woman turned her head to look out the window. "Just as long as this task doesn't take too long. Even thinking about it makes me restless" the dragoness commented.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay, new chapter time! As promised this chapter has plenty of Miia, though it is a bit close to cannon.**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou)**

"It's a date~ A date~ We're on a date~ I'm on a date with my Dar~ling~ A DATE!" Miia was happily singing as her and Naruto walked down the street, ending with her arms thrown in the air as she turned to the blond. When her eyes landed on the blond however her joyous expression faltered a bit. A few paces behind her Naruto was walking along with a far off look in his eyes.

"Darliiiiing, you're not even paying attention!" Miia pouted as her tail came up to wave back and forth in front of Naruto's face.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm listening" Naruto said after Miia brought his mind back down to Earth.

"Sure you were" Miia said with an exasperated expression. For two days now the blond had been like this, letting his thought consume his attention. Miia could understand why being that she was there when her Darling met Kazou. It wasn't hard to put together that neither Naruto or Kushina had expected to run into any family members with how excited they were to hear that Kazou was a relative of theirs.

Kazou had stayed at their house long after his shift had ended, offering to cook super for everyone and telling them stories about other members of the Uzumaki clan late into the night. Hearing about how close the family was made her wonder how Naruto and Kushina hadn't met any of their relatives before now, but in the end she didn't want to ruin the good mood by prying into their past.

Still, her Darling being so absentminded all the time was starting to effect her. She was happy for the blond of course, but this was their first ever date! He could at least stay focused for that.

"You remember what Ms. Smith told you, right?" Miia asked the blond man.

"Yeah, I remember" Naruto said with a small sigh. The long and short of it was that extra species needed help integrating into human society, a task usually meant for the exchange program coordinator to do that Naruto ended up doing in Ms' Smith's place.

"Then let's hurry! There's so much I want to see with you Darling" Miia happily said as her tail wrapped around Naruto's waist, forcing the blond to keep up with her. Though it wasn't long before Miia found somewhere she wanted to go in the form of a local arcade.

Now, this wasn't th first time Naruto's been inside the arcade, Hiromasa had brought him here a few times, so he wasn't completely out of the lope whenever Miia brought him to a new game. He totally sucked at any of the video games but he was pretty good at anything else this place could through at him, even if his pockets were a little lighter after the claw machine.

On the way out Miia spotted the photo booth they had by the entrance and was quick to wrap her arms around Naruto's arm and drag him over to it. Once they were in the pair both put wide grins on their faces as the first of the pictures was being taken and quickly turned into Miia nearly squeezing the live out of Naruto as she happily wrapped her arms and tail around him.

"You're pretty strong, you know" Naruto commented as the pair left the arcade, holding his left shoulder as he rotated his arm to loosen it a bit.

"Sorry" Miia apologized with with an embarrassed blush, a paper bag full of stuffed animals held in front of her. With them taking turns at that claw machine she ended up with quite the collection.

"Nah, it's fine" Naruto told her as he took his hand off his shoulder to look at the photos in his hand. "We got some pretty nice pictures out of it" the blond said with a wide grin.

His good mood was a bit infectious as Miia's worried expression vanished in place of a smile that she directed at her Darling. "That's a reli- 'Grumble'!?" Miia was saying when a rumble cut her off. With a renewed blush the red haired lamia stared at the ground with a sheepish look on her face.

After a moment of them standing their in silence a small smirk formed on Naruto's face. "There's a really great restaurant nearby, want to go?" the blond offered.

'It's okay, as long as she's happy' Naruto thought to himself, mentally weeping for his poor coin pouch as he stared as the wide assortment of dishes Miia had ordered. Meat wasn't exactly cheap and with her being a carnivore it wasn't looking to good for little Gama-kun.

"Thank you Darling! This all looks so delicious" Miia happily said, starting off her meal by cutting into the steak she ordered. The restaurant wasn't exactly build with someone like Miia in mind so most of her body couldn't fit into the booth they were sitting at at. Though Naruto had the strong suspicion that Miia wasn't the first large-bodied demihuman to eat here given the reaction the manager had when she saw Miia. If Naruto didn't know better he would've said without hesitation that he saw dollar signs in her eyes when she rushed up to them.

"I said it was good didn't I?" Naruto said, pushing his money problems to the back of his mind as he started to dig into his own food. That however didn't last too long. With a churning sensation in his gut Naruto's fork dropped to his plate as he quickly got out of his seat and ran to the bathroom, clutching his stomach like his life depended on it.

"Darling! Are you oka-" worried, Miia was calling out to the blond as she was getting up to chase after him when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Following the hand up to it's owner she saw an old man smiling down at her.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine in ten or so minutes" Izanagi told her as he removed his hand from her shoulder. With Miia staring at him suspiciously the old man moved over to take Naruto's empty seat.

"Who are you? Did you do something to my Darling!?" Miia loudly questioned the man as the end of her tail waved around in response to her agitation.

"Just a few laxatives I slipped into his food. It was the quickest way to get you alone for a little chat" the man said as he pulled out a small paper pouch, his eyes focused on the plate in front of him.

His response didn't improve Miia's mood as she glared daggers at the man. "If you think I'll let you get away with hurting my-" Miia was angerly saying, her tail threatening to strangle this man when as calmly as possible Izanagi continued to speak.

"Is that anyway to regard someone you may well call family in the future? Honestly, youth these days are so rude" Izanagi said, cutting Miia off as he poured the contents of the small pouch on the plate. As Miia's glare turned into an odd look of confusion Izanagi commented "This will nullify the laxatives I added earlier. Hopefully it wont change the taste".

"Don't go saying weird things and then change the topic!" Miia yelled at the man, her anger quickly building back up.

Looking up Izanagi gave her a strange look. "Change the topic? Weren't you the one who asked what I was doing?" the old man asked. With that Miia was pushed over the edge as her tail lashed out to smack this man across the restaurant.

Faster than Miia's eyes could follow Izanagi hand moved to catch Miia's tail, followed by a strange sensation overtaking her body. 'I-I can't move' Miia thought to herself as a sense of panic ran through her mind. Shifting her eyes about Miia saw where Izanagi was holding her, around his hand and stretching out over her tail were odd markings.

The gentle face Izanagi had but a moment ago was gone now, in it's place was one of utter seriousness as he stared into Miia's golden eyes. "I heard from Kazou that you've become quite infatuated with Naruto. I may be overstepping my bounds in this instance but there's a lot about the Uzumaki clan you need to hear before you get in over your head, so just stay still and listen to me very carefully" Izanagi told the girl as his eyes felt like they were peering into the deepest parts of Miia's very being.

"Sorry about that, I don't know what hit me" Naruto apologized with a sheepish grin as he got back to the booth. As he sat down he noticed something was off with Miia, it was almost like she hadn't even noticed he'd come back as she stared down at her untouched food. "Miia?" Naruto asked as he leaned over the table, trying to look up into Miia's face. "Miia, are you okay?" Naruto asked, seeming to get through to her this time as her eyes widened slightly and she looked up.

"Oh, Darling, when did you get back?" Miia asked the blond as she put on a smile.

"Miia?" the blond asked as he leaned back down into his seat. It was easy to tell that e was worried about her from the look he was giving the girl.

"I was just lost in thought" Miia told the blond with a cheerful expression as she picked up her utensils. "Now, where were we?" the lamia asked as she started to cut up her steak again.

Walking down the street Izanagi couldn't help the smirk that played across his face, thinking about the talk he just had. The moment he had finished his side of the conversation and had let go of her tail the woman had slammed her hands down on the table yelling at him "You think any of that matters!? Darling is Darling regardless of where he's from!".

After hearing her response Izanagi couldn't stop the hearty laughter that escaped him. He'd apologized for taking up her time and left her some spending money to make up for the inconvenience.

"Things are starting to look interesting" Izanagi said to himself as he continued on his way.

"Ahh, this is so fun! I thought Japan was a very formal place, but there's actually tons of fun things to do!" Miia happily cheered as she walked down the street with her arm locked with Naruto's. "Though," Miia started, holding onto the snake plushy shed won from the arcade in her free arm. "It can be a little hard with everything designed for humans... I really wanted to try out karaoke" the red haired girl commented.

"Some things can't be helped, it's only been three years since the exchange bill was passed after all" Naruto told her as he tried to imagine just how cramped it would be in one of those small rooms with just him and Miia in there. As he was imagining this he heard Miia let out a gasp.

"Look, Darling! That shop serves all kinds of species!" Miia excitedly said as she directed the blond to a sign set up outside the shop. If the sign was anything to go by then this shop was one of the few Naruto's seen that caters to multiple species. "Let's go in!" the cute lamia excitedly said as she started to up their pace.

As the two came to a stop at the store's entrance one fact became glaringly obvious to the blond. 'This is a lingerie shop!' the blond mentally screamed as he stared at the store full of displays. With an embarrassed tint to his cheeks Naruto followed Miia into the story, all he had to do was stay quiet and stare at the floor till Miia found something she liked and then they could leave.

After Miia asked an employee if they had anything for lamias Naruto was dragged with her over to the appropriate part of the store. Many uncomfortable minutes later and Naruto found himself in a difficult position. "Hey Darling! Which one looks better to you?" Miia asked as she held up a black, lacy bra in her right hand and a white bra with pink frills and a small bow between the cups in her left hand for Naruto to inspect.

Trying to stutter out a response Naruto couldn't stop himself from imagining Miia in both of them. It was hard to say which looked better in his head, Miia was just the kind of girl that looked good in anything.

"I don't really wear a bra, so I wouldn't know" Miia tells him with a blush on her cheeks as she leans over to him, pulling down her top so he could get a good look at her bare chest.

With his mind racing Naruto quickly turned away from the woman before he ended up looking like a creep to any passerby's. "I-I'm not really good with fashion, you know?" Naruto told her, hoping Miia wouldn't push this any further. It was hard enough keeping her out of his head with how she is normally, if things continue like this he wont be able to concentrate on anything.

Not the reaction she was looking for. Glancing around the store Miia searched for a plan B, finding it in the form of the nearby changing room. Taking Naruto by surprise Miia wrapped her tail around him and dragged the young man into the room with her. "What? We have to be together all the time, right?" Miia said in response to Naruto asking why she brought him with her as she removed her denim jacket.

Starting on her shirt Miia tossed Naruto the two bras she brought with them. "Now then, take a look and tell me which one you prefer so that I can wear something to your liking!" Miia told him as Naruto caught the lingerie. "'Cause you know, Darling, I want you to like me even more" Miia tells a stunned Naruto as she had her shirt folded over her arms and her arms folded under her bare breasts and pushing them up slightly. "So take a good look and choose for me" the girl says while giving him a sultry look.

Naruto stared at Miia's bare chest, unable to advert his eyes. "B-Bo-Both of them look great! We'll get both of them!" Naruto blurted out as he thrusts the two bras towards Miia, getting a gasp from the woman when he unintentionally groped her breasts with the motion. "W-What! I didn't mean to-Hmph!" Naruto was trying to explain when Miia's tail wrapped around him and pulled him closer, smothering his head between her breasts.

"Oh Darling! You're so bold!" Miia gushed as she held the blond tightly against her body.

'She's going to be the death of me' Naruto thought to himself, readily enjoying this moment while also hoping it doesn't cross that line and get him thrown in jail.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, I finished up chapter five. I hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou)**

It's been nearly two weeks since Miia moved in with them and Naruto could finally say that he's gotten back into a good rhythm. Wake up in the morning, untagling himself from Miia if she'd snuck into his room during the night, go for an early morning run, male it back home before Miia wakes up so he can get a warm bath ready for her, practice fuinjutsu with his mother for at least an hour after breakfast, spend time with Miia, study up on the books Ms. Smith left for him, leave a clone at the house to watch Miia while he and Kushina go out for physical training, come back in time to help with supper, some free time to do what ever he wants, and then it's off to bed so all of it can start again tomorrow. It might grow tedious for some people but Naruto was enjoying his daily life.

Today he was coming to the last third of his run, turning the bend to run along the river embankment as the sun was starting to rise over the city. As he sped along the usual path Naruto noticed a new sight. Slowing down to a halt the blond stopped to watch.

Below him was a woman holding a wooden practice lance with a target placed up further down the riverbank. With the sound of hooves hitting dew covered grass she charged the target, lance held firmly at her side as her long, blond ponytail flowed behind her. Coming to her target her lance hit just off center, launching the target into a spin as she continued past it.

Slowing doe to a stop she looked over her shoulder at the target she'd struck. "Kh... No matter what I do, I cannot hit the center mark...!" the centaur woman remarked with an unsatisfied expression.

"It looked pretty good to me" the woman heard someone say, startling her as she took one of her hands of her lance and reached for the sword at her side. With one clean motion she drew her blade and slashed, only for her blade to cut through thin air as Naruto back flipped out of its reach.

Holding up his hands Naruto frantically told the woman "Woh there! No need to swing a sword at me!".

Seeing this the centaur's determined look turned to on of shame as she realized how close she was to accosting an innocent man. "Forgive my actions, I was startled by thou's sudden appearance" the woman apologized as she lowered her sword. To be caught of guard so easily, truly this wasn't turning out to be her day. Then again, if that display of skill was more than a fluke then her search may finally be over.

"Ah, no... it's fine" Naruto said, slowly lowering his hands as he calmed down. "I guess... I should consider that most people can't hear me walking up to them" the blond man said, feeling a bit sheepish for startling the woman. It's not that he intentionally does it but when you're whole life has been dedicated to shinobi training moving silently comes as easy as breathing.

After glancing all around in embarrassment for a moment Naruto eyes came to land on the woman in front of him. Giving her a wide grin the boy stretched out his arm as he introduced himself.

Reaching out to take his hand the centaur woman then made her introduction, along with a little extra declaration "My name is Centorea Shianus. A member of the highly esteemed centaur race. Thou must be the fated man that shall become my master!".

As he shook her hand Naruto's head slowly tilted to the side as his brain attempted to registered what she just told him. "I'm sorry... what...?" Naruto quietly asked as their handshake came to an end.

"I was going to try a Japanese magic charm if my search had stretched on but it would seem fate had smiled upon us this day!" Centorea happily said.

"Wait! Waitwaitwaitwait!" Naruto blurted out as he came back to his senses, throwing his hands up wildly as he did so.

"Hm? Is something the mater Master?" Centorea questioned with a slightly concerned look on her face.

"Of course there is! How can you just decide that I'm going to be your master?" Naruto all but yelled at the woman, startling her a bit at his reaction.

"Ah, forgive me, Master, tis probably a little surprising but please hear me out" Centorea implored for his attention. "For we centaur, tis a great privilege to serve under a master we deem worthy. I have not known thy for long but already I can tell by thou's movements and by the way thou carry yourself that thou hath dedicated a great deal of time to strengthening thou's body and spirit. If I follow a man like thou I am certain that I can live without regret!" the woman told him.

Seeing that this was something important to her Naruto took a small step back while trying to work out how he should take it from here. When he came down here to watch her train it was just out of curiosity, he wasn't expecting to get roped into something like this. "W-Well... is strength all you care about when looking for a master?" Naruto asked after recomposing himself.

This seemed to push a button of hers as Centorea's hands tightened. "Of course strength is not the only factor that matters! I would never serve a man solely because of his strength!" Centorea shouted at the blond as she leaned down to stare him in the eyes.

"Then how do you know I'd be a good master, huh? We don't know anything about each other!" Naruto shot back, pushing his face closer to hers as the two entered into a short staring match.

Straightening herself out Centorea turned to the side as she folded her arms under her massive chest. "Very well, I shall accompany you for the duration of today and then decide if thou are worthy of being my master" the woman told him, getting a shocked look from the blond.

Naruto was so frustrated that he wanted to scream out to the heavens. Restraining himself he turned to head back up the bank. "Fine! Do what ever you want" Naruto said as he walked away.

The tension from their little argument dissipated shortly after the pair left the riverside and in it's place was an awkward atmosphere that lingered over them as they walked through the streets. Both of them wanted to apologize for how they acted but when ever either made an attempt to do so it just devolved into some meaningless small talk before even leaving their lips. Naruto had even taken a longer rout back home in the hope that they'd be able to resolve this, that and he really didn't want to see how his mother and Miia would react if Centorea decided to follow him into his house.

After walking two blocks in uncomfortable silence Naruto decided to just suck it up and be the first to apologize. As Naruto came to a stop Centorea halted a few steps ahead of him, her long ears flicking up as she turned at the waist to look at the blond. "Look Centorea, I'm really sor-" the young man was trying to say when a woman's scream cut off anything he was about to say.

Turning their attention to where they'd just walked from both Naruto and Centorea could see a man riding a moped with a purse, presumably belonging to the woman he had passed by, in his hand.

"Master, look out!" Centorea called out as she rushed over to push the young man out of the way, even if it meant putting her own body in the purse thief's path. However, Centorea was stunned when instead of protecting Naruto with her body like she intended she felt his arms warp around her as she wrapped her own around him before felling him pull her off to the side of the road with him. As the moped sped by both Naruto and Centorea fell landed with a 'THUMP' on the road a few feet out of his way.

Grabbing Centorea's shoulders Naruto pushed her, and her breasts, off of him. "Are you insane? You could've gotten seriously hurt pulling a stunt like that!" Naruto told her as he pulled his feet from out under her horse body.

"Forgive me, I was only thinking of thou's safety" Centorea apologized as she looked down at the road while her left arm came up to sheepishly rub her other arm. Seeing a hand enter her view Centorea looked up to see Naruto staring down at her with a warm, welcoming look on his face.

"Are you hurt?" the blond man asked.

"I am unharmed" Centorea told him as she took his hand, letting him help her back up to her feet.

Once she was on all four of her hooves Naruto asked if she could run faster than a moped. "Of course I can!" Centorea answered him.

"Good" Naruto said with a smirk as he turned and started to run off in the direction the purse thief drove off in. "Because I'm going to show that guy that he can't get away with this and I wouldn't want you falling behind!" the blond yelled back to her as his pace got fasters and faster.

With a smirk Centorea began to run as well, doing her best to catch up with the blond. "Tis my duty to always remain by my masters side, if I can not keep up then I will bring shame upon the centaur race!" the woman boldly proclaimed.

While speeding through the streets the thief marveled at today's prize, skimming through the contents of the purse and finding a sizable sum of money. That is until several shuriken were thrown at his pike, blowing out his back tire while others planted themselves firmly into the chassis. Panicking the man dropped the purse as his hands jerked back to the moped's handles, struggling to keep the bike from crashing as the now bare rim sent sparks out as it rolled across the asphalt.

"Stop right there!" Centorea yelled out as she thrust her sword down to catch the lope of the dropped purse. "Thou thief! The meek shall arrest you! Else, thee shall drown in the depths of thy crime" the woman said as her arm came up so that the purse slid down her blade and subsequently her arm. "I shall have you taste my blade!" Centorea proclaimed as she directed her sword forward.

"Y-You're that horse chick from before!" the thief shouted as he looked over his shoulder at the woman.

"Just give it up pal!" hearing Naruto's voice the man's head jerked to the side to see the young man running along the stone walls running along the street.

"The hell!?" the man cried out. Turning his head forward again the man squeezed the throttle as he yelled out "Just try to keep up with my model 36!". Even with his back tire gone the man refused to admit defeat and continued forward in a desperate attempt to escape.

As they approached a four way intersection the man's ride grew more and more unstable, threatening to topple over at any moment. It was then, at the intersection when policewoman came sliding in one her motorcycle, clipping the moped's front tire an causing it to flip over her.

As the officer came to a stop on the other side of the intersection she took notice of Naruto and Centorea's surprised expressions as they came to a stop. Putting down her kick stand she got off her bike and walked over to the two as Naruto hoped down next to Centorea.

"He's kind of durable isn't he" Naruto commented as he saw the thief trying to pull himself up with the add of a lamppost.

While he was busy with that Centorea was the first to notice the officer coming over to them. It was a little difficult to distinguish any sort of defining features with her helmet on but none the less the woman was clearly an officer.

"Tis no need to thank us, we were onlyayayaaaahh!?" Centorea was saying when the officer reached up to pull her down by her ear, a fate Naruto wasn't going to escape as her other hand grabbed onto one of his ears.

"Thank you? Thanking you is the last thing I'm going to do" the woman told them, speaking as if she were reprimanding her own children. Letting them go the woman placed her hands on her hips as she watched them rub their sour ears with small droplets forming at the corners of their eyes. "The police are here for a reason, regardless of whether or not your intentions are pure being reckless like this is just stupid, understand?" the woman said. Seeing the pair quickly nod the officer then told them "Good, then get out of here before I decide to dish out punishment".

Without hesitation the two of them took off, leaving the officer to clean up this mess. Once they were gone the woman let out a long sigh, "Honestly, why is my family full of idiots".

"That didn't turn out the way I expected, but at least that guy's going to jail" Naruto remarked as he and Centorea walked through the streets looking for the woman the guy robbed. In the moment they were just listening to what the officer had told them, but in the process they ended up taking the purse with them. "I don't suppose to remember what she looked like, do you Centorea?" Naruto asked. He figured it wouldn't be two hard to figure out who she was once they got back to the street she was on but by the time they got there she had left.

"Cerea" Naruto heard Centorea tell him. When he'd asked her a simple 'What?' she went on to tell him "Call me Cerea, not Centorea... It is the name those close to me use...".

"I suppose this means you're not going to drop the whole 'Master' thing, are you?" Naruto asked her.

"There is no other man in this world who I could call my master, Master" Centorea told him with a small smile and faint blush. Oddly enough, hearing that didn't bother him as much as it did when they first met.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again! I've got chapter six read to go! There were a few characters added to Naruto's household this chapter, so next chapter will probably be dedicated to showing how everyone interacts with each other so look forward to it.**

 **I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou)**

"She's a bit of a trouble case, are you sure you can take her?" Ms. Smith asked Kushina over the phone. Typically it was one demihuman to one host family, but since Naruto took Centorea into their home Smith figured one more wouldn't hurt.

"I'm sure Papi will fit in just fine" Kushina's voice came through the phone. "Just let me know when she'll be coming over so I can get everyone ready" the woman requested.

"I'll be bringing her over later tod-" Smith was saying when one of her coworkers came over to her.

"Sorry to bother you Ms. Smith, but there's a problem" the man told her as he handed over three different folders.

Standing on the roof of his home Naruto was busy hanging another pair of boxers up on the line to dry. As he finished that he looked down at the laundry basket beside him. 'It's a good thing they gave us a new washing-machine, I don't think the old one could've handled this many loads' Naruto thought to himself.

Bringing his hand up to rub his cheek. Miia wasn't exactly happy when Centorea came home with him yesterday, though Centorea wasn't exactly pleased either. This slight soreness in his face was a bit of collateral damage from his attempts to calm the two girls down.

As he he leaned down to grab a shirt the blond's ears perked up at the sound of wings moving through the air. Looking up Naruto was just in time to see large, taloned feet grab hold of the back f his shirt and pull him off the roof. The short flight that followed was mostly spent with hoping this blue haired girl didn't drop him from this height.

Their destination appeared to be the park as the harpy flew down after spotting the place. Flying over a large fountain she brought them to a nearby tree before dropping the blond off on one of the branches.

After landing on the branch Naruto rested one of his hands on the trunk as he took in the girls full appearance. She looked like a young teenage girl with medium-length, messy, light blue hair with one curved strand sticking up on top of her head. Her 'arms' her large wings covered in light blue feathers. Her legs, starting from mid-thigh, were covered in scales, ending with large taloned feet. A lot of her body was visible since she wore short, cut off pants and a black tank-top.

"So... who are you?" Naruto asked the girl hovering a few feet in front of him. Already he could tell that today ws going to be eventful.

"A harpy! Papi's a harpy, is what Papi is!" Papi cheerfully told him.

"Wh-What?" Naruto questioned. He asked who she was so why'd she start by saying she was a harpy?

"Like I said, Papi's a harpy's..." Papi told him like he should've understood it the first time, that is until she started running it through her head a few times. "Wait, Parpy's Papi...? Papi? Parpipa Papi harpy... Papipa harpy Hapi?" Papi started muttering as she landed on the branch next to the blond, holding her head as she did so.

Deciding to help the girl out by changing the subject Naruto sat down next to her and asked "So why did you grab me?".

"Huh?" forgetting about her introduction the harpy looked over to the blond next to her. "Papi's not suppose to be outside by herself, so I brought you with me" Papi answered like it should be obvious.

"But I'm not your ho-" the blond was trying to tell this confusing girl when his cellphone started to ring. After reaching into his pocket and pulling out the device Naruto was greeted by his mother's voice.

"Naruto, where did you take off to? There's still work to do around the house and we need to get the place ready before Ms. Smith arrives" Kushina told the young man.

"Ah, sorry mom, I kind off caught up with this strange girl. Papi, I think her name is" Naruto told her.

"Papi? A harpy named Papi" Naruto heard his mother ask.

"Yeah... Do you know her?" Naruto asked, finding it a bit odd that she'd recognize Papi's name.

"Not really, no, but Ms. Smith said she'd be adding a new girl to the house, a harpy named Papi" Kushina told her boy.

"Well that's, quite the coincidence..." Naruto commented. "You hear that Papi, looks like I actually am... Papi?" Naruto was telling the girl, only to see she wasn't sitting next to him anymore. A quick look around had him spotting her head of blue hair wandering off towards and ice cream truck. "Sorry mom, I've got to go!" Naruto said as he jumped down from te branch, hanging up the phone before Kushina could say anything else.

"Papi, wait up!" Naruto called out to the girl as he ran up to her. When he did catch up with her however the girl gave him a rather confused look.

Taking a few steps back from the blond Papi asked "Who are you?".

'She forgot!?' Naruto mentally shouted as he started to wonder how this girl made it this far in live. After reminding the girl who he was Naruto ended up buying her a vanilla swirl while he got an ice pop.

"You've run off before? Isn't that bad?" Naruto asked as the two sat on a nearby bench. He figure that if she was going to be staying with them then he might as well get to know her, and he was quickly realizing that she may turn out to be a handful.

"It's okay! They never get mad when I fly off!" Papi cheerfully said, holding her cone with both wings. "But they said the next I do that, They're going to deflower me... What ever that means?" Papi said as removed one of her wings from the cone so she could scratch her cheek with the lone claw on said wing.

"I think you mean deport!" Naruto told her, though his words fell on deaf ears when her ice cream slipped out of her wing.

"Ahh! I didn't even get a bite!" Papi shot up in surprise, standing over her fallen snack. "Waaaahhh! It's so hard to hold!" the poor harpy cried.

"Oh well..." Naruto breathed out as he held out his ice pop. "You want a bite?" the blond offered. Without hesitation the girl leaned down and took the frozen treat into her mouth. "Um, you sure you don't want to hold it yourself?" Naruto asked, getting a garbled response as she spoke with the ice pop in her mouth.

As the girl bobbed her head up and down the frozen stick it became more and more evident how perverted this looked as people walking past them stared and gawked at the odd pair. "Okay! That's enough!" Naruto blurted out as he yanked the popsicle away from the girl and resulting in the harpy being surprised by the popsicle drippings that splashed over her body.

"Awww, I'm all sticky!" Papi complained after looking her body over, being covered in melted popsicle from head to waist.

"Ah, s-sorry about that" Naruto apologized with an embarrassed look on his face. "There should be a fountain around her so let's go wash you off... Papi?" Naruto was saying as he turned to look for a fountain, only to stop after a few steps when he didn't hear her talons clanking against the stone path behind him. Turning around he found that instead of following him in search of a drinking fountain the harpy girl had made her over to the large, decorative fountain in the center of this small intersection of paths, and along the way she seemed to have stripped down to nothing.

"What are you doing!?" Naruto yelled, running over to the large fountain as Papi hopped in.

"Isn't this a birdbath?" the girl asked as she walked around in the water.

"No! It's not!" Naruto told her as he rested his hands on the edge of the fountain. "But forget about that, why are you naked?" the blond asked.

"What? You don't bath with your clothes on. Don't you know that?" Papi responded as she looked at the blond from over her shoulder.

'I really don't want to be asked that by a bird brain like you' Naruto thought to himself, face palming as Papi fell backwards to soak er body in the clear water.

"Ahhh! This feels so good! I had no idea there was a birdbath in the middle of town!" Papi cheerfully commented as she floated on her back.

'This girl has no idea how to act in public' Naruto concluded just before one of Papi's taloned feet grabbed him and yanked him into the fountain.

"Stop spacing out and bath with me!" Papi happily said as she sat on Naruto's back.

Keeping his head above water the blond pulled himself over to the edge with Papi riding on his back the whole way. 'This is getting out of hand' Naruto thought as pulled himself up far enough to rest his arms on the fountain's edge. When he did get to the edge he was met with a familiar green haired eel staring back at him.

"You... look like you're having fun" the woman commented, kneeling down to the point that her face was barely an inch from Naruto's.

"Oh, ah... long time no see, ah..." Naruto attempted to greet the woman, though he couldn't for the live f him put a name to her face.

"...Kasumi... My name is Kasumi..." Kasumi introduced herself with a faint blush adorning her cheeks. It wasn't really his fault that he didn't know her name, they were all so taken with the taste of his blood that introductions fell to the waste side. Speaking of blood, it was so tempting for her to reach out and get another taste after so long but she really wanted to hold off on that so they could have a chance to talk this time around.

"Narut-Ghaaagh!" Naruto was giving his name when Papi pushed him back into the water.

"Come on, let's have fun!" Papi cheerfully said as she reached out with her foot to grab hold of Kasumi's shirt. With a surprised sequel and widened eyes the poor woman found her upper-body being pulled into the fountain.

As this was happening, Kasumi's exchange coordinator was running over to them, breathing heavily in his attempts to catch up with the woman. "Heavens above Lady Kasumi... You're putting this old man... through to much" the older gentleman managed to get out through ragged breaths after the woman popped her head above the water.

For such a shy woman she can really be a hassle when she has her mind set on something. The moment they got word from Ms. Smith that Naruto was taking care of one of his charges in the park Kasumi requested that they head there and proceeded to leave him in the dust once they arrived.

"Sorry, Mr. Bunji" Kasumi apologized, her lower body sliding further and further into the fountain as she raised her upper-body.

With his breathing returning to normal the man took in the situation. 'This is quite predicament' the man thought to himself as he watched Naruto try to cover Papi's chest with his wet jacket. "You must be Master Naruto. Lady Kasumi speaks very highly of you, so much so in fact that we've gone through the process of moving her into your care" Bunji said with a grandfatherly smile, eliciting a gasp from Kasumi.

"Mr. Bunji, please don't say such embarrassing things!" Kasumi told the man as she turned away from everyone while covering her beat red face with her hands.

"Oh my, is it really that embarrassing? My apologies Lady Kasumi" the man apologized with a heart smile.

"Wait!" Naruto called out, getting the man's attention as he waded over to the edge again. "What do you mean my care? How many people are going to be moving into my house today!?" Naruto asked the man.

"Do you... not want me...?" Kasumi quietly asked as her shoulders dropped and she started to give off a depressing aura. Immediately spinning around Naruto rushed over to her and attempted to console her, saying that wasn't what he meant.

"Hehehe, you're quite popular for one your age" Bunji remarked with a laugh as Papi moved over to wrap her arms around Naruto's neck. "From what I hear there were two others we failed to find adequate hosts for. No mater who it was they just couldn't live up to the standard set by a certain young man they met at a meet up" Bunji told him with a warm smile on his face.

"Two others?" the blond asked as he tilted his head up to look over at the man. That was when a cold chill ran down his spin, remembering the other two girls he'd met alongside Kasumi. 'I'm going to die' the blond thought to himself, already imagining the three of them draining him dry like before.

While Naruto was having his moment of dread Bunji's attention drifted else where. It wasn't a surprise that a crowd would form with all this commotion, but what caught the older man's attention was that none of the people gathered were watching them. Following where everyone's attention was the man's calm expression morphed into on of stunned shock. "Oh dear" the man let out before turning back to the three in the fountain. "Excuse me Master Naruto, this may sound like an odd question but how good are you at climbing tree?" Bunji asked, getting the three to turn to him with odd looks on their faces. In response the man pointed up, directing their attention to a little girl stuck in a tree.

"This doesn't look good" Kasumi commented as the three of them got out of the fountain and followed Bunji to the front of the crowd.

"How did she even get up there?" Naruto openly wondered just as Papi ran past him with nothing but his jacket tied around her neck,

"Leave it to Papi! I can just fly up there and get her to take off!" the harpy cheerfully said as she spread her wings.

"Papi?! Hold on a minute!" Naruto shouted, only to see the girl flop down to the ground.

After skidding a little Papi lifted her head up. "Ah, I can't fly... Is it because my feathers are still wet?!" the blue haired girl questioned as she examined her wings.

After gathering her clothes Naruto walked over to the downed harpy. "Listen up Papi, humans aren't like harpies! We can't just 'take off' and fly like you! Falling from heights can be really dangerous or even deadly for us!" the blond told her as he handed her her clothes. Leaning down he patted her head while giving her a warm smile, "It's good that you want to help, but let me handle this, okay?". After getting a slow nod from the girl Naruto stood up and headed over to the tree.

Getting up to the branch the girl was stuck on didn't take long and he was soon offering to help her down. It took a bit of convincing but eventually she got the courage to let go of the branch and reach out for Naruto's hand. It's when Naruto tried to tighten his hold around her hand that ne noticed something was wrong. His hands were covered in mucus from Kasumi's body from when he was consoling her and as a result the girl's hand slipped right out of his. When she tried to latch back onto the branch her hand slipped now that it too was slippery and she ended up falling after losing her balance.

'Shit!' the blond mentally cursed as he shot his hand down to grab her, missing by less than an inch.

As the girl fell the crowd gasped in horror, but before she could hit the ground Papi, now dressed, leapt up to catch the girl. However, Papi was still to weighed down to fly and so both of them were now falling. As the ground approached Papi's eyes closed shut in anticipation for the impact, only to feel arms wrap around her.

When everything had come to a stop the harpy slowly opened her eyes to see that she and the little girl were being held in Naruto's arms. 'Did he save me?' the girl wondered as the blond put the two of them down. As his hand came up to rub the top of Papi's head once more Naruto told her that she did a good job, getting a very happy smile from the harpy. Hopefully no one noticed how quickly he moved to catch them though.

Meanwhile, back at Naruto's house.

"When is Naruto getting back? I'm going to go insane if I don't get another taste of his delicious blood soon!"

"This is like, so unfair"

Naruto's two other blood sucking guests let out as they attempted to wait patiently on the couch. All the while Kushina was busy keeping Miia and Centorea from getting into a fight with their new housemates. Apparently they weren't thyled at the idea of these two drinking Naruto's blood.

'I swear Naruto, if you don't get home soon I'll put you through hell for making me handle this alone' Kushina thought to herself as her ire slowly built up to a boiling point.


	7. Chapter 7

**Well this took a while didn't it? I had hoped to get this chapter out a while ago but no mater what I wrote I was never quite satisfied with it. I just couldn't get across what I wanted in one smooth chapter. I honestly didn't know what to do, that is until I picked up a copy of the Monster Musume side story "I heart Monster Girls". It's basically a collection of short stories of our favorite monster girls written by other manga artists. I'd recommend checking it out if you're a fan of the main series but that aside it gave me the idea to make this chapter a collection of short stories rather than trying and failing to make it a full chapter.**

 **So for the time being I hope you enjoy this little story collection.**

 **Oh, also, between this chapter and the last I've picked up Seven Seas Entertainment's translation of Monster Musume so I'll be basing character dialog around that translation. Though I am debating on weather or not to use the dialog they chose for Rachnee. I'm still getting use to her saying itsy-bitsy at least once or twice in ever chapter she's in.**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Monster Musume No Iru Nichijou)**

 **Morning Rival?**

Within the Uzumaki household all was quiet. Outside the world was still shrouded in night's embrace as the sun had yet to rise over the horizon. Amist this calm time one resident of the house was moving down the hallway, her long red hair gently flowing behind her. Her path was clear and her destination in sight.

'Whatever happened to all of my time Darling? It feels like new girls are showing up everyday and he's to kind to turn any of them down!' Miia was thinking to herself with a pout, puffed up cheeks and all. It was just so vexing, surely they were meant for each other but fate had to be too cruel and threw in so many hindrances for her. It wasn't bad enough that she couldn't legally be with her Darling, not that she worried all that much about that part of the law, now the house was filled with rivals!

Admitting to herself that she loved her Darling in part to that kindness he showed to everyone Miia came to a stop in front of Naruto's bedroom. With a wide smile she reached out for the doorknob. Despite everything that had happened recently she knew that there was one thing that no one could take from her. Slowly opening the door as to not wake the blond up Miia poked her head in with a warm expression, softly whispering "I'm coming in, Darling".

Unsurprisingly Naruto was sleeping soundly in his bed, his nightcap having fallen to his side in his sleep, the blanket was tossed about the mattress and now it only covered his left leg, a pair of slender arms wrapped loosely around Naruto's torso as their owner slept contently with her head resting on his shoulder, her long green hair allowed to flow freely behind her as her long slippery body laid mostly on the floor between the bed and the door... "WHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Miia shouted at the top of her lungs after a few moments of dumbly staring at the scene before her, her entire body trembling with rage.

 **The Unstoppable Flow of Time**

"Cerea and I are heading out now!" Kushina heard her son cal out from the front entrance. It had become a routine for Naruto and Centoria to go for morning jogs so Kushina didn't need to question where he was going since they took the same route every morning. Even if they did make a detour Naruto could just call before she started to worry.

"K! I'll have your plates ready for you when you get back!" Kushina called out to the blond duo, slightly glancing over her shoulder to help her voice carry over to the entrance hall as she stood in front of the stove with a hot pan and spatula in hand. After receiving a quick reply from both of them the red haired woman hear the front door close, signifying their departure.

Between her and Naruto it really did feel like his usual route had changed the most. For Kushina it was almost like having a bunch of new kids to take care of. Something that raising Naruto had more than prepared her for. In Naruto's case it was a sudden influx of responsibility. Not that he didn't know what responsibility was but he's only ever had to be responsible for himself so the thought of him being put in this situation kind of brought a smile to Kushina's lips.

Though she did worry about the boy sometimes. He was at that age were his hormones start acting up and at the very least Miia has made her intentions quite clear. Centoria, Papi, and Kasumi seemed to have an interest in him as well even if they weren't as vocal about it as Miia. She wasn't sure how Akko or Sunda felt about the blond but she wasn't getting a romantic vibe from them. Naruto was able to restrain himself well enough but he could get pretty roughed up during their advances. Fortunately her baby was more durable than most.

Her son's sudden boost in popularity among the opposite sex had gotten Kushina thinking as of late. It wasn't really something she'd put much thought into before but eventually her Naruto will find someone to spend the rest of his life with. It was a giddy thought really making the woman recall her time with Minato.

"Hmm?" as Kushina was creaking eggs open and filling a pan with them the thought of a wedding ceremony entered her head. The one her and Minato had was a small affair with only a handful of guests but how would Naruto want his wedding to be like? She couldn't really think of a reason to keep his wedding small. Perhaps a traditional Japanese ceremony would fit. Then again that might change depending on whom he marries. Most girls from their world would probably go for the traditional wedding but there was nothing to say that he'd marry a girl from their world. She'd heard about western style weddings from TV so maybe that would be a nice fit?

As the thought came to her images of Miia, Centoria, Papi, Kasumi, Sunda, and Akko standing in front of a church with wedding bells ringing popped into her head.

Moving the cooked eggs onto a plate Kushina's eyebrows furrowed in thought. Would that be allowed? She had no issue with Naruto marrying any of the girls living with them if that's what they wanted but the law allowing them to live here in the first place didn't allow interspecies breeding, so marriage might not be an option. Maybe if they held the ceremony in their world? No, that would just open up a can of worms that she'd rather not think about for the time being. She didn't expect anyone to get married in the near future so perhaps the law will have been amended by then, assuming Naruto wanted to marry any of the girls. It would be quite the event when it does come though. And after marriage comes the honeymoon, and then live as newlyweds, and then comes kids!

Kids...?

...Kids...

...Grandkids...

It was at that moment that Kushina realized how close she could be to becoming a grandmother, a blank expression crossing her face as she stood still and silent. Time had a way of smacking you across the face when you least expect it.

 **Job Hunting**

Currently Naruto was doing something he never thought he'd do, looking for a part-time job. His career path had essentially been set since he was a little kid. The life of a shinobi typically allowed one to live comfortably, assuming you don't blow it all on women, or gambling, or alcohol. However that did little to help his current finances. Paychecks don't exactly flow in when you're in the middle of a three year training trip. They were getting enough money from the village to pay for necessities but it'd be nice to have some spare cash on hand. So while Papi and Akko were busy playing with the Wii and providing background sound Naruto was sitting on the couch skimming through the wanted section of the newspaper.

Dog walking? Been there, done that, rather not do it again.

Cafe waitress? Nah. It'd be to awkward if the transformation was dispelled.

Bathhouse attendant? The description sounds a bit shady. Best to not think about it and move onto the next.

Bartender? It might be doable but he knows jack squat about booze.

What the hell is a co-sleeper?

With a heavy sigh Naruto tossed the paper lightly onto the coffee-table as he leaned back into the coach cushion. "This is hopeless..." Naruto breathed out as he stared up at the ceiling. If this was his world then he could just walk into a sizable town and find someone willing to hire a ninja for something. Here he'd just get weird looks if he went to a crowded place and started telling people he was a shinobi.

As he was pondering what he should do next a mass of blue and white entered his vision. "What's got you sighing?" the leech girl asked as she leaned over the back of the coach, her hands resting on either side of Naruto's head.

"Oh, just trying to find a job but nothing's standing out" Naruto told her, too out of it to even worry about the distance between their faces.

"That all?" Sunda responded with a tilt of her head. Looking to the coffee-table she quickly spotted the paper Naruto had been searching through. Moving just a bit to the side the woman leaned forward as she reached out for said paper, inadvertently pressing her breast into the side of Naruto's face as they pressed into the back of the coach.

With widened eyes and reddening cheeks Naruto quickly moved his head away from the soft flesh, ending up laying on the coach with his elbows propping him up and his eyes locked onto the curvaceous woman before him.

"Ghu, just a little... more and..." Sunda was saying as she reached out for the paper, her hand grasping for the object that was just out of reach. Leaning more and more forward she eventually got her hand onto the paper, and in the process she slipped over the edge of the couch and landing in Naruto's lap. "Ha! Got it!" Sunda triumphantly declared as she held the paper up to read, oblivious to Naruto's plight.

"Hey! I'm not a chair! Get off of me before you start rea-Ooph!" Naruto was telling the woman when she slid her lower half to the side, resulting in her squeezable backside landing on Naruto's stomach.

"Ah, sorry. Sorry. I'll get up right away" Sunda apologized as she readjusted herself into a postilion where she was straddling his stomach.

"That'd be appreciated" Naruto breathlessly said as his lungs tried to fill up with air after that gut shot. All the while he was doing his best not to think about the sensation of Sunda's ass pressed against him.

"No fair! Papi wants to play too!" the blue haired harpy suddenly cried out as she shot over the the couch with single flap of her wings. It was too late for Naruto to tell her they weren't playing and the resulting collision left Naruto in an even worse position.

Meanwhile Akko stood over by the TV with the Wii remote loosely held in her hand. Watching the three of them the mosquito girl had a simple thought, 'He'd probably make a killing as a rental boyfriend'.

 **The Day Has Finally Arrived**

Walking out of one of his regular shopping stops Hiromasa had a glum expression. "Stupid Naruto. Why's he get all the luck" the young man complained to himself. "I've been on the waiting list for monthes without even a word from any prospective liminals and he gets set up with a smoking hot lamia after a day" the brunet thought aloud as he reached into the plastic bag he was carrying. From the bag he pulled out a boxed figure of a rabbit girl. "You'd never abandon me would you Tama-mii!" the man said in a cutsie voice as he rubbed the box against his cheek. Unsurprisingly the people walking on the street around him gave him some more space while trying not to stare.

Disrupting him moment was the sound of his phone's ringtone. Straightening out Hiromasa's expression returned to normal as the figure disappeared into the back and he swiftly pulled his phone out. "Hello, Hiromasa here and if you're a super cute girl Heeeeloooooo~" the man said the moment he answered the call.

"Um, yeaaaah...?" the voice on the other end responded. The man was clearly unprepared for Hiromasa's special brand of... Hiromasaness. Pinching the bridge of his nose the man let out a quick sigh. Of course this would fall to him, these cases always ended up in his lap. "Aaanyway, I'm a coordinator with the Interspecies Cultural Exchange program. We've assigned someone to your household and are waiting outside at the moment. Someone was suppose to contact you last night but one thing led to another and now I'm standing outside your apartment complex. It was a mistake on our part so if you need a little time to get the place ready we can come back la-Hmm? Sir? Are you still there?" the coordinator was saying over the phone when he heard the other end hang up suddenly.

Taking the phone away from his ear the man brought it down to stare at the screen. "Well that could've gone better" the man commented as he turned to get back into the moving van. Honestly, would a three day weekend really be that bad?

Just as he was opening the door the man caught something out of the corner of his eyes. "Hmm? Wha? What the hell!?" the man blurted out as he jumped back in surprise. From down the street was Hiromasa's visage charging at full speed and leaving a dust cloud in his wake. His hormone filled body was working at full force, a gleam in his eyes as he let nothing slow him down.

Coming to a screeching halt in front of the stunned coordinator Hiromasa quickly made a sweeping motion in the direction of his apartment. "Not at all good sir! Please, allow me to show you and my new guest to my humble abode" Hiromasa offered, that glint never leaving his eyes.

"...I...I-uh" the man got out as his mind tried to wrap itself around the individual standing before him, his body still holding it's shocked posture as his sunglasses slowly slid down his nose. Let out a sight as he started to relax the man brought his right hand up to fix his glasses. "Whatever kid" the man breathed out as he closed the door and started to move to the back of the van. As he walked past Hiromasa he added in an almost inaudible volume "I wasn't even suppose to be working today". It was a remark that Hiromasa either didn't hear or didn't care about as he started hopping around like a giddy schoolgirl the moment the coordinator's back was turned to him.

'It's time! It's finally time! Today starts a new chapter of my live. One where I get to spend everyday of my live with a beautiful liminal!' the man thought to himself as he started to imagine it.

The setting was a log cabin up in a snow covered mountain as he and a cute bunny girl snuggled close under a small blanket, the light of the fire illuminating the room and dancing spectacularly along every surface it touched.

"The mountainside really is beautiful. I'm so glad we came here, Hiro-kun" the petite woman softly said as she nuzzled her head into Hiromasa's shoulder, her cheek length white hair brushing against his neck as her long ears twitched from tie to time as they picked up every little sound.

"Your right" an over dramatized version of Hiromasa responded in a smooth voice as he turned his head to stare lovingly at the girls snuggling with him under the blanket. "But you know" the man continued as his hand slipped out of the top of the blanket to softly cup her chin, getting a cute gasp from her in the process. "Your even more beautiful" Hiromasa told the girl as they stared longingly into one anothers eyes.

"Oh, Hiro-kun" the girl swooned as she closed her eyes and slowly leaned up. Just as their lips were about to touch the man's fantasies where interrupted by the coordinator calling out to him as he waved a hand in front of the young man's face.

"H-Huh?" Hiromasa responded with a series of blinks, a bit of drool hanging from the corner of his lips as a souvenir from dreamland.

"Oh goddamn" the coordinator quietly said with a grimace as he pulled his hand back. 'The sooner you get this over with the sooner you can go home' the man told himself as he took hold of Hiromasa's shoulders. Putting on a smile the man spun Hiromasa around as he said "Allow me to introduce you".

The moment Hiromasa's back was turned to the coordinator his joyous expression crumbled into despair. Standing on the sidewalk was not a petite bunny girl or a sexy lizardman, or a smoking hot oni. No, standing there was an orc standing tall enough to block out Hiromasa's view of the sun. He sported the typical pig-like features of his race with long black hair slicked back with a few strands hanging down in front of his face and his attire consisted of a brown business suit specially made to fit his large body.

"This is Mr. Hagan. He'll be in your care for the foreseeable future so please get along" Hagan's coordinator told Hiromasa from his spot behind the young man, only to watch as the man dropped down to his knees with silent tears running down his face.

"Damn you cruel world. Damn you and all you stand for" Hiromasa mentaly cursed as his bag dropped to the pavement beside him and he dropped even further, landing on his hands as well.

Sucking in his breath the coordinator's expression became concerned. "Oh fuck" the man breathed out as he went to move over to Hagan. "I'm sorry about all of this. We'll have a suitable host family picked out soon enough so if you'll just be a little more patien-" the man was saying though Hagan's attention seemed to be elsewhere.

Leaning down the orc took hold of the box that had partially slipped out of the bag. After taking one look at the figure within Hagan cut his coordinator off. "No, this household should suffice" the orc said, his voice sounding like that of a dignified soldier rather than some craven beast that some might expect.

Hagan's coordinator just gave him an odd look like he'd lost his mind but eventually he just shrugged his shoulders. If Hagan wanted to stay here then who was he to say no? Saved him a ton of extra work anyway.

 **It's Fine, Really**

The day had come and gone without anything getting out of hand. All the new girls were adjusting nicely and Naruto didn't get any dislocated joints of broken bones. Kushina could just take it easy now and relax a bit before bed. Pondering how she should spend this time Kushina was walking past the dinning room, only to immediately take a step back to see Kasumi sitting at the table with her head buried in her arms.

'She's been there since dinner' Kushina mentally remarked.

Kasumi hadn't even noticed Kushina's approach until she felt the woman's hand come to rest on her shoulder. With a jolt Kasumi's head shot up, a panicked look on her face. Quickly looking around she soon came face to face with Kushina's calming expression, the woman having knelt down to be at eye level. "Oh... Miss Kushina..." Kasumi softly spoke after calming down, though her heart was still racing.

"Is something wrong? You've just been sitting there for the past two hours. Are you feeling well?" Kushina asked the eel girl. Perhaps she got a bad batch of blood substitute and her stomach was upset?

"Um... no... I'm feeling fine" Kasumi told the woman as she adverted her eyes.

"Oookay, then is there something else?" Kushina asked with a gentle smile.

"It's nothing much... really..." Kasumi told her as she stared down at the table while softly pushing the tips of her fingers together.

"But there is something" Kushina said with a happy look. "Come on, even if it's small you can tell me what's on your mind. I want to help" the red haired mother told the young girl.

Glancing over to Kushina Kasumi bit her lower lip as she debated with herself. Eventually, "It's just... this morning..." Kasumi said as her face turned bright red. The rest of her sentence was inaudible but it didn't take Kushina long to figure out what she was talking about.

"Pfft" Kushina let out a small chuckle, quickly getting a stunned expression from Kasumi as her head jerked to the side to stare at the woman.

"Y-You're laughing?" Kasumi questioned with small tears welling up in her eyes.

"S-Sorry. Sorry" Kushina apologized as she waved her hand up and down. "I'm not laughing at you, it's just, I didn't think you'd still be worried about that" Kushina told the young woman.

"Of course I'd be worried...! Miss Miia was furious with me... and on top of that I... I... Oh it was so embarrassing!" Kasumi cried out as she buried her blushing face in her hands. Just remembering how she was wrapped around Naruto was mortifying. Holding onto him while drinking blood was one thing but to sleep in the same bed was just, just too much for her! Why couldn't she have just gone back to her room after grabbing a late night snack like a normal person? Why did she have to stumble into his room!?

Wrapping an arm around the girl Kushina pulled her in closer. "Ssshh, there's nothing to worry about. Miia liked to overreact so she was bound to blow up at some point and it's not like you did it on purpose. You've barely been here a day so don't beat yourself up over a little mistake" Kushina comforted the girl.

"...But... But I..." Kasumi was stumbling out when Kushina spoke up again. looking directly into Kasumi's eyes.

"I'm telling you it's fine, really" the Uzumaki woman told her girl who soon started to smile, even if it was just a small smile.

"O-Okay" Kasumi said with a small nod. She was kind just like Naruto. Coming here was a good choice

The next morning the household was again woken up by Miia's outraged shouts.


	8. Chapter 8

**We've got quite the long chapter today. For me at least. We'll be progressing the cannon story in today's chapter.**

 **I hope you all enjoy!**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Monster Musume No Iru Nichijou)**

"Alright everyone! Let's review the Interspecies Cultural Exchange Accord!" Miia announced after gathering the other girls, plus Kushina, in the living-room turned classroom. For this occasion the lamia also decided to put on a pair of thin-rimmed glass. "First, humans and liminals cannot harm one another! Secondly, we are forbidden from acting independently from our host family!" Miia said with the others following along to varying degrees. Most of them were paying attention like normal save for Papi who seemed to be struggling with the book in front of her and Akko who looked like she'd rather be anywhere else.

Turning to the whiteboard she had set up on the wall behind her Miia began drawing doodles of herself and Naruto together along with some quickly scrawled images of the other girls to help punctuate her next point. "And third-this is the most important of them all! In the host household the senior-ranking exchange student has the MOST authority! So you have to do what I tell you!" Miia proclaimed as she added a few more hearts to the image of her and Naruto.

"Do not think about adding thine own rules!" Cerea told the snake woman while giving her a dumbfounded look.

Meanwhile Akko took this opportunity to pick up her book and head for the door. A thought along the lines of 'I'm not wasting my time with her delusions' went through her head as she left the room. There were a million other ways she could be spending her morning that didn't involve this.

"Is that true?"

"I... had no idea..."

Papi and Kasumi said respectfully, Papi with a confused yet intense look while Kasumi'a eyes drifted down to the desk she was sitting at.

"Do not be deceived!/Don't put fake rules in their heads!" Centoria and Kushina both blurted out as Sunda just folded her arms behind her head and leaned back in her chair.

"No way I'd follow such a stupid rule even if it was real" the leech woman said with a toothy grin.

"You need to be reminded of the rules more than anyone!" Miia all but shouted at Sunda and nearly causing her to fall out of her chair.

Having caught herself on the back of the chair Sunda pulled herself back into a sitting position with a bead of sweat running down the side of her head. "And just what's that suppose to mean?" the woman shot back. Seriously, what rule could she have broken to get that sort of reaction?

"I'm talking about your diet! We're not suppose to harm humans so why do I always see bite marks on my Darling!?" Miia questioned the woman, her clenched hands held tightly to her chest as she got in Sunda's personal space.

"That's what your upset about?" Sunda asked in return, a bit surprised that that was an issue. "He already singed off on that so no law's being broken when I take a little nibble. Besides, it's just a little blood loss, nothing to get concerned over" Sunda said with a wave of her hand and a turned head.

"A little blood loss!?" Cerea shouted, nearly scaring the piss out of Sunda as she slammed an open palm down on the woman's desk. "Hath thine not noticed Milord's condition after this so called 'little' blood loss? Thou drainith enough blood from his veins to leave him incapacitated half the time! And let us not forget that thou are not the only one to partake in Milord's live blood!" Centoria chastised the woman who had since brought her hands up defensively.

"Just wait a minute! The Guy's always back on his feet and ready to go within half an hour so it's not like I'ma kill him with a little indulgence!" Sunda was defending herself when something Cerea said suddenly clicked in her head. "HEY!" the curvaceous woman shouted as she bolted up from her chair and slammed her hands on the desk. "You just said so yourself that I'm not the only one drinking his blood so why are you ganging up on me!?" the leech woman asked as she moved her face in closer to Cerea's, a thoroughly annoyed grimace on her face.

"Because you drink more then the other two combined!" Miia interjected, placing herself back into the argument. "At least they drink that blood substitute crap most of the time but I can't even remember you touching one of those bottles!" Miia said to the woman.

"Wha! You expect me to shovel that bland junk down my throat when Naruto let's me drink my fill anytime?" Sunda questioned.

Over with Kasumi who'd been silently eavesdropping on the trio, she was quietly nodding her head with a confusing expression that was somewhere between joy and depression. 'They really are... bland compared to him...' Kasumi thought to herself as she wished she could build up the courage to ask for blood more often.

"Let's not forget about you two!" Sunda shot out as she pointed a finger at the duo. "How many kicks or tail slaps has he received courtesy of you, huh!? You guys are far more hazardous then I am" Sunda accused, turning the argument onto Miia and Centoria.

It was as Miia and Centoria started to stumble their way through excuses that Naruto came into the room, phone in hand. A bit of infighting had become a daily event and so he ignored the arguing trio for the most part and made his way over to Kushina. The woman was gently rubbing her temples as she contemplated weather or not she should even try to intervene in this mess.

"Mom, Smith's on the phone" the blond told his mother as he handed the phone out to her.

"Hmm?" Kushina intoned as her head turned to look at the phone. "Right. Right" Kushina said as she crabbed the phone and stood up. As she started her conversation with Smith Kushina made her way to a quieter part of the house, quickly leaving the room as a result.

With his task complete Naruto finally turned his attention to the girls. "Okay, okay, let's give it a rest alrea-huh? Steam?" Naruto was starting, taking a few steps towards the trio when the gathering steam grabbed his attention. It hardly took the glance around the room for Naruto to find it coming from Papi and adequately freaked out at the sight. "Papi! What's the matter? Are you okay?" Naruto quickly asked the poor harpy.

Pulling her face out of the open law book Papi muttered "These interspecies promiscuity bras are too tough... Papi wants to take a bath...". Despite her brain having been fried by the text book it took the girl less then ten seconds to come up with a brilliant idea and thus she turned to Naruto to say "Papi Knows! You take a shower with her boss! Bathing alone's for the birds".

"W-Wha...?" Naruto slowly responded as he gave the hopeful girl an odd look. "Uum, maybe if the others come with us... aaahh..." the responded as his head tilted in the direction of the others. It really would feel awkward if it was just him and Papi but it didn't look like they were going to calm down soon. He was about to just bite the bullet and go alone with Papi bur fortunately for him he spotted Kasumi quietly sitting off to the side.

A little bit later had Naruto kneeling next a filled bathtub and dipping his hand into the waters to test the temperature.

"A-Are you sure... this is fine...?" Kasumi asked with a massive blush spread across her cheeks. As Papi happily trotted past Naruto Kasumi kept herself mostly concealed behind the fogged class door as she kept it cracked open to peer inside. She had been quite shocked when Naruto asked if she wanted to hope in the bath with him and Papi but hearing that they'd be wearing swimwear put her beating heart at ease, that is until she remembered what swimsuit she had with her. It was a typical two-piece bikini designed for someone of her body-type, being mostly dark green with a white strip on the left side of both pieces, but it felt so embarrassing to be seen in for the poor girl.

'Oh dear... Mr. Bunji why did you have to pick this one...?' Kasumi thought as she closed her eyes and recalled the time she went shopping with the old coordinator.

"This piece would fit the lady quite splendidly. You'll be out of that shell of your in no time and standing proudly in the spotlight!" Bunji had told her while holding the bikini up by its hanger, a confident glint in his eyes.

'You do nothing but look out for me... but a one piece would've been so much better...' Kasumi thought to herself with a waterfall of tears flowing down her cheeks and a clenched first held up in frustration. While she was fighting inner-demons Papi was wasting no time in taking off her clothes, much to Naruto and Kasumi's shock.

"Hold it!/Stop...!" Naruto/Kasumi blurted out as they rushed over and pulled the harpy's shirt back down, much to Papi's confusion.

"Smith gave you a swimsuit!" Naruto told the petite girl as he pulled out a standard school swimsuit with Papi's name written on the chest.

"A... school swimsuit...?" Kasumi questioned as she gave the garment a strange look. Perhaps a one-piece could be more embarrassing then her current attire?

"I try not to ask questions when it comes to Ms. Smith" Naruto told the woman.

Naruto was about to tell Papi that he'd wait outside while she changed but Papi beat him to it by saying "Papi can't put this on with her hands".

For a moment Naruto started to sweat but then he immediately remembered that Kasumi could help Papi change. However the blond immediately started to sweat bullets when he saw the apologetic look on the woman's face. "...Sorry to ask of you but... could you help...?" Kasumi asked. The swimsuit seemed like it'd be a hassle to put on and with the mucus membrane coating her body she'd probably just make it harder to get on.

And so in the end the task of getting Papi into her school swimsuit fell to Naruto. Despite her talons getting Papi's feet into the swimsuit wasn't a challenge. What got Naruto nervous was when he got to her hips. Try as he might the blond wasn't able to get the swimsuit past her hips without running the tips of his fingers over the girl's rumb. Papi didn't seem to mind and even commented that it tickled but the sensation still got Naruto's blood flowing. Meanwhile Kasumi was giving moral support from the sideline.

"Alright, now we just need to pull it up past your chest" Naruto remarked as he tried to look as anything but the half-naked girl in his arms. For some reason feeling Kasumi's eyes staring into his back made this way more awkward.

"Ack! Papi's feathers are getting in the way!" Papi complained as a few of her feathers got caught on the straps while trying to put her wings through the openings.

"Don't worry, the suit will stretch..." Naruto was telling her when her wings finally made it through the suit and said suit all but snapped into place and forcing Naruto's hands into Papi's small breasts. Time seemed to come to a stop as Naruto's fingers pressed into the supple flesh.

"... Boss...?" Papi questioned with a faint dusting of pink on her cheeks as she tilted her head up to look at the blond.

Before the scene could make any progress down a dangerous path Naruto took that moment to leap back into the bathtub with a big splash, surprising Papi and a beat-red Kasumi in the process.

"What are ya waiting for? We came in here to swim didn't we?" Naruto said as he floated on his back. Hopefully they can just forget about that little slip up if they just don't mention it?

"Yay! Papi will join in too!" Papi cheerfully cried as she jumped into the bath, coming to land on Naruto's stomach with her back.

Slipping into the bath Kasumi started to slowly move over to the pair. "...You're... like a father playing with his daughter..." Kasumi commented with a gentle smile playing across her lips.

"Really?" Papi asked. "Papi thinks we're more like brother and sister" Papi commented with a gleeful grin.

"Brother... and sister?" Kasumi asked, both her and Naruto looking at the girl in curiosity.

"Yep! If Papi had a big brother, she'd want him to be like Boss" Papi said as she leaned her head back into Naruto's chest.

"Me?" Naruto asked her.

"Well, you play with Papi. You buy her ice cream. When she does something bad, you don't yell. And you say nice things to her..." Papi happily listed off things she liked about the blond. "Plus, all harpies are girls. So Papi doesn't really know what it's like to have a big brother..." Papi said as she shifted around on Naruto's chest so that she was now laying with her front pressed against his. "But she's always wanted one... So she's real happy now!" Papi cheerfully admitted as she gave Naruto the biggest, happiest smile she had in her.

"Sure, I don't mind being your big brother" Naruto told the girl, returning her happy smile.

'Awww... how sweet...' Kasumi thought as she looked on at the scene with a warm sensation building up in her chest. All the way up to the moment Papi grabbed Naruto's hand and pressed it into her chest.

"What!?/That's not sweet at all...!" Naruto/Kasumi freaked out as the blond started to pull away from the harpy.

"Papi felt real excited when you touched her tits, boss! So let's make it more exciting!" Papi said as she chased after her blond host.

"...What happened to all of that sibling talk...? Siblings... don't act like this...!" Kasumi blurted out with a returning blush as she rushed over to try and stop the harpy. However, a volley of arrows but both her advance and Papi's to an end, pining Papi to the wall and freezing Kasumi in fear.

"'Zounds! I had not anticipated this behavior from the two of you but it would seem that I have lowered my guard to much" Cerea boldly said as she stood in the door way with a lowered bow though she kept an arrow notched just encase.

"Cerea...?" Naruto questioned as he paddled to the edge of the bath. All the while he was giving the woman's bow an odd look. Sure, he was use to seeing weapons but bow and arrows seemed a bit extreme in this situation.

"Let us away Master! Come, mount me!" Centoria told the blond as he got out of the bath.

Naruto took a moment to look between Centoria and his arrow riddled wall before eventually deciding to just go with the flow. As he approached Centoria he looked over his shoulder at the still stunned Kasumi. "You mind getting Papi down for me?" Naruto asked the woman, fearing that if he freed Papi that things would just return to how they were before Cerea arrived or worse yet she'd start a fight with the centaur. Upon receiving a shaky, yet definite nod Naruto hoped onto Centoria's back.

Just as Centoria was about to take off Miia, with a hoof print on her head, came into the room. "Now just hold you horses!" Miia shouted at the blond woman. "I told you it was my job to help Darling, but you went and galloped ahead of me!" Miia proclaimed, though she was unable to do much else upon Centoria trampling over her on her way out of the room.

Just outside the Uzumaki household stood a tall man with long spiky white hair tied in a pony tail with two shoulder-length bangs framing his face. Under his dark eyes were red lines that extended down to his jawline. His attire consisted of a green short shirt kimono and matching pants, under which he wore mesh armor that is visible at his wrists and ankles. He also wore hand guards, a black belt, traditional Japanese wooden sandals, and a red haori with two yellow circles on each side. Covering his forehead was a horned forehead protector with the kanji for oil writen on it.

This man was Jiraiya, the fabled toad sage of the leaf. He studied under the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, and trained the Forth Hokage, Minato Namakaze. He was currently Naruto's part-time instructor as well as the boy's godfather. Today he decided that he'd stop by and check up on the Uzumaki pair, see how they were fairing in this new world.

Just as his hand was about to grasp the doorknob the man's instincts, honed over countless live-or-death battles, urged him to move to the side. No sooner did the man head his gut did the door burst open with Centoria charging right on past with Naruto in toe.

Stepping back in front of the doorway the man could think of little more to do then scratch his head in complete loss as he stared at their retreating forms. Obviously he'd missed out on quite a lot since his last visit.

In her escape Centoria had taken them to the park where they now gently strolled along oe of the park's many paths. "Art thou well, Milord?" Centoria asked the blond casually riding on her back.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My clothes are already dry thanks to the wind blowing past us as you ran" Naruto told the woman.

"I see, that's good to hear" Cerea responded just before she felt Naruto slid off her back. Turning her head to look at the young man walking beside her the centaur told him "Milord, thou can ride me longer if that is your desire".

"Nah" Naruto said waving off her offer. "No need to carry me around when my feet work just fine. I wouldn't want to be a burden on you after all" the whiskered blond told her.

"Nonsense Milord, as a servant to my master I consider it is an honor to have thy ride me" Centoria told her fellow blond, the look on her face saying that she means every word.

"Even so, I think you're taking this too seriously" Naruto offhandedly commented. Though he was taken aback by her immediate response.

"Indeed I am not!" the woman told him. "We centaurs are proud warriors who value our allegiance to our masters above all else! This is why we seek them out! My father, and his father before him all lived their lives thus! I, too, am a knight before I am a woman! This is the spirit of our race! Saying that I am 'taking this too seriously' is-" Centoria was saying with all the passion of her race when Naruto interrupted, hoping to cut her off before it became to much of a tirade.

"Okay. Okay. I understand. Your ancestry is important to you. I can relate" Naruto told her.

"Then you understand why-" Centoria was saying when Naruto again cut her off.

"But you came here to learn about Japanese culture, didn't you? You'll always be Centoria Shianus and no one can take that away from you. So while you're here you should take it easy and enjoy the culture" Naruto said and for a moment Centoria remained silent, unable to say anything in turn. "Is there something you want to try while you're here?" Naruto asked.

It took Centoria a moment to gather her thought on the question but her answer came in the form of a passing couple. "Errr... I should like to try... holding hands... I... suppose" Centoria told him as she glanced down to the path beside them, a faint blush adorning her cheeks.

"Hands?" Naruto asked with a blink or two. It was a response that he hadn't really anticipated.

"Err... All that I have ever held in my hands were my sword and bow. So... since I thought it a thing done by human girls... it did not hold any particularly perfound meaning to me..." the normally prideful and straightforward Centoria struggled to say as her blush ever so slightly grew. "N-No matter! It was a request unbefitting of a servant to her master! Pray, forget I spoke..." Centoria attempted to back-peddle out of embarrassment, but even still Naruto went and fulfilled her request and took hold of her outstretched hand.

Staring at their joined hands Centoria nearly missed when Naruto asked her if this was what she wanted. Still, Centoria made no attempt to reply and merely turned to the side while still holding Naruto's hand. "...Cerea...?" Naruto spoke up as he moved around to look at her face and for the first time in his life he was gifted with the sight of Centoria's face struggling from complete embarrassment and joy.

"You!" Centoria blurted out as she yanked her hand away and turned away once more in embarrassment. Attempting to cover her cheeks with her hands the centaur continued to blurt out "Do not look! Even I do not know expression is on my face!".

"Cerea, it's not that bad, honestly. It's actually cu-GPHM!" Naruto was telling the girl as he moved around to look at her again, only to be silenced when she pulled his head into her chest to keep him from looking while blurting out "I told you not to look!". At the same time this was happening a loud crash came from behind the centaur.

Forgetting about her embarrassment Centoria looked over her shoulder to see what could have possibly made the ruckus and through the clearing smoke she saw Miia laying on the ground rubbing her rumb with Papi fluttering down to the ground behind her.

"What are you doing Papi?!" Miia questioned the blue haired harpy.

"You told Papi to let you down" Papi told Miia, a bit perplexed as too why she was upset.

"Yeah, you'll notice I never said 'drop me'!" Mia told the birdbrain before adding under her breath "This is just not my day".

"Hey! What are you two doing here?! Was it not you who told us that acting independently was prohibited?! You could have at least brought lady Kushina with you!" Centoria told the duo.

"We were short on time and Papi can't carry both me and Kushina!" Miia quickly responded. However both her and Papi's eyes widened considerably when they noticed the position Naruto was in, mainly his head squished between Centoria's massive jugs.

"CentoreAAAAAA!" Miia hissed as she stared daggers at the blond centaur, her body trembling and her hands clenching and unclenching in anger.

Quickly realizing what it was that set the woman off Centoria shoved Naruto away from her bosom while trying to explain what was happening with a completely red face.

"You big-uddered nag! You kidnapped Darling to make out with him! So much for all that horse-hocky about centaur pride!" Miia shouted at Centoria before the woman could properly explain while also pulling Naruto away from the centaur and smashing his face into her own chest.

"What did you say?!" a now angered Centoria questioned. "Silence! I will not endure this from an oversexed snake in the grass! And why do you call him 'Darling'? You act as though you are Milord's wife!" Centoria shouted as she took Naruto back and once more shoved him into her chest, unintentionally.

While the two of them spat venom at the other Papi took the moment to slip in and grab Naruto, lovingly holding him against her small chest and saving his oxygen deprived lungs. "Now Papi will nab the Boss while you're fighting!" Papi cheerfully said.

"KEEP YOUR CHICKEN WINGS OFF HIM!" Centoria and Miia yelled in unison.

As this squabble was going on a black car came to an abrupt stop nearby. Ms. Smith had been on her way to Naruto's home when she spotted them fighting and even she couldn't just ignore it. With the three girls staring off Smith hopped out of her car and charged towards them, her handgun in hand. Unfortunately for her she wasn't the only one who aimed to stop the certain bloodshed. Jumping in with the intention of stopping the girls Naruto in turn jumped in the way of Smith's tranquilizers.

Feeling the three needles lodged into his back Naruto glanced over his shoulder in time to see Ms. Smith standing there with an expression that clearly showed that she knew this was a HUGE mess. After that the blond collapsed to the sound of Centoria, Miia, and Papi's worried cries.

Several hour later and Naruto was resting on his couch after waking up, his head resting on Kushina's lap as Ms. Smith leaned over the back of the couch. Sitting on the other end of the couch was Jiraiya with Akko resting her elbows on the cusion behind the sage and on the chair across from the couch sat Sunda.

"You see... I never expected to hit you, Darling-kun" Ms. Smith told the blond.

"That doesn't change what happened" Kushina remarked with a cold air as she ran her fingers threw Naruto's hair.

"Yeah. For a coordinator to shoot a host? Your ass is seriously cooked when they hear about this" Akko commented as she moved her left hand up so she could rest her cheek in it.

"Ehehe... About that... I was hoping that you could do me a favor and nit mention this to anyone" Ms. Smith requested with her best innocent/apologetic expression while holding her open palms together in front of her.

"EEEEEHHHHH!?" Akko and Sunda blurted out, amazed that she'd even ask that.

"You can't be serious!?" Sunda asked.

"Shouldn't you be setting an example and take responsibility for your actions!?" Akko questioned.

Pulling himself up from Kushina's lap Naruto waved off their questions as he said "Yeah, yeah, it never happened". Kushina didn't seem so pleased with how easily Naruto let her off the hook, Smith on the other hand was very pleased with the blond's decision, while Akko and Sunda were beginning to feel relieved that Ms. Smith wasn't their official coordinator.

"So, where are the others?" Naruto asked, having since noticed that a few of the household members were absent. Smith pointed him towards the door where he spotted the girls peering in through the slightly opened door. "What are you doing?" Naruto asked the group with a raised eyebrow.

"Well..." Miia began as they entered the room. "This all happened because we were so thoughtless" Miia said.

"Sorry Boss" Papi apologized.

"I am a failure as a servant" Centoria said.

"I... I should have done more..." Kasumi who, while she had no direct impact on what happened at the park, felt partially guilty.

"So starting right now we'll stop causing trouble for you Darling! We have all decided to hold ourselves back!" Miia declared.

Out of the whole room Naruto was the first to vocalize their collective thoughts. "Hold back?" Naruto softly questioned as he and the others just stared at the spectacle before them.

"Papi won't ask you to play with her" Papi announced.

"I... I'll do more to not hinder everyone...!" Kasumi managed to get out.

"And never again shall I intrude-" Centoria was saying when Naruto ever so bluntly asked if they were stupid.

While the girls were taken aback by his response Naruto pushed himself off the couch. "You guys can get over excited, and sure you might make mistakes but you can't kick yourself over this. I mean, Ms' Smith's the one who messed up this time" Naruto said, getting a nervous cough from the coordinator. "Little fights like this are bound to happen when you spend enough time around someone, but we're all living under the same roof, right? And since we're all living here it means were like a big family. So I don't want you guys to ever hold back on my part, okay" Naruto told the girls, lifting up their spirits with his words.

"This is perfect!" Ms. Smith suddenly blurted out, drawing everyone's attention to her. Turning away for a bit the office woman started muttering to herself, "A family... A family he says! Hehehehe...! I knew entrusting you with these girls was the right choice, Darling-kun!". Feeling the stares on her back Smith turned around to properly elaborate. "You see, there's been some talk about making amendments to the Interspecies Cultur-" Smith was saying when Kushina cut her off.

"Hold on just a minute!" the red haired mother all but shouted as she stood up from her place on the couch and faced Smith. "I thought we agreed that I'd tell them when the time was right!" Kushina told the woman, referring to the call she got earlier that day. Even if Naruto was of legal age Smith wanted to discus it with Kushina first given how this information might effect the household negatively if it was just dropped on them.

"Is there a better time than now?" Smith asked as Kushina's eyes narrowed at her. Meanwhile, those out of the loop were becoming rather curious.

"Uum. What are you guys talking about?" Naruto asked.

Having come to this point there really was no backing out. Turning halfway to face the blond Uzumaki Kushina told him "The amendment to the bill Smith wants to talk about will allow interspecies marriage. They want a few case studies before they officially sign it in and so they want to ask you to participate".

Everyone present seemed to understand what was being said but the very notion seemed to put Naruto's gut in knots. Surely they couldn't just drop something that big without warning. Especially after all that talk of keeping his hands to himself! He needed to hear it bluntly. "You mean... they want me to..." Naruto was asking, though the words seemed to fail him before he could finish.

Seeing this Kushina decided to answer the question she knew he wanted to ask "They want you to marry one of the girls staying with us".


	9. Chapter 9

**And we're on to chapter nine! Hope you all enjoy!**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Monster Musume No Iru Nichijou)**

"Well this quickly became a big mess didn't it" Jiraiya commented as he and Kushina sat at the dinning room table with a bottle of liquor sitting between them. It was getting late and to their knowledge they were the only ones still awake. Though given the sudden prospect of marriage neither of them would've been surprised if the others couldn't get any sleep.

"You can say that again" Kushina said with a tone that betrayed the weight she was feeling from this whole matter. She'd slowly swirl the amber fluid in her glass but every now and again she'd let it settle down and stare at her reflection. She'd told everyone that they should all just cool down and go to bed tonight and that they could all sit down and talk about this tomorrow, but was that really the right call? She knew that most of the girls had at least some semblance of romantic interest in her Naruto so this must really be gnawing at their minds. Still, that look of panic she saw on Naruto's face told her that nothing of value would've come out of discussing it now. If only Ms. Smith would've waited like she'd asked her too.

Grabbing the bottle Jiraiya went to refill his glass. "This is going to turn some head back home" the sage remarked as he finished topping himself off. "And there are bound to be people who will oppose a marriage under these circumstances" Jiraiya added as he took a sip from his glass, not even flinching when Kushina's hand slammed into the table with enough force to leave an indent.

"They can go fuck themselves!" the woman barked out, her rage showing on her face from the thought of those bastards trying to stick their noses into their personal lives again. Some faces showed up more clearly than others. With a large motion Kushina threw her head back and downed the remaining content of her cup before hurriedly returning it to the table. "It's Naruto's choice who he wants to marry and there's not a damn thing anyone can say about it! Fill me up!" the mother loudly said with her cheeks growing red from both the alcohol and her anger.

"Maybe you shouldn't drink so much" Jiraiya told the woman while refilling her empty glass. "When you're drunk and you get angry you REALLY get angry" the man told her as he finished filling the glass. It was a little less full than Kushina would've liked but she couldn't give that much of a damn right now.

"I'm not drunk" Kushina retorted as she took a sip from her glass while also ignoring Jiraiya's tacked on "Yet".

"So... anyone you're routing for?" Jiraiya asked after a moment of uneasy silence. For his question he received an unsettling stare from the woman. "Oh don't look at me like that" Jiraiya told the woman as his flipped over his hand so that his open palm was facing the ceiling. "I'm just asking, if you had to pick who would you choice as a daughter-in-law? Surely you'd have your own opinion on the matter" the man told her.

The look she was giving him didn't change all that much but the woman did start to consider the question. Did she have a preference that favored any of the girls of the others? The default answer would be to say "Who ever makes my baby the happiest" but that didn't really answer anything. None of the girls have shown characteristics that she despised so she couldn't say that she was opposed to any of them. Trying to think about it seriously was actually starting to work her alcohol tinged brain more than she expected.

Before the woman could even hope to answer the man's question the duo heard the sound of shattering glass from upstairs.

"What was that?" Jiraiya asked as he and Kushina jolted out of their seats, both of them staring up at the ceiling.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out" Kushina replied as her eyes narrowed ever so slightly and with out another word she was heading straight for the stairs.

A little bit earlier

"What the hell are they thinking, telling me to get married all of a sudden...?" Naruto muttered as he lay in bed, the only light trying to illuminate the room coming from his alarm-clock. He's been told repeatedly that there would be serious consequences for crossing that line with any of the girls, mainly his arrest and the girl's deportation. So what do they expect him to do when they say that he's suppose to marry one of them, pick one on the spot and get his freak on? Like that would ever happen!

Tossing over the blond started to stare at the dimply lit ceiling of his room. He wouldn't deny that the girls were attractive and that he liked being around them, but thought of dating or marriage never came up for him and could you blame him for that? He'd just assumed that that'd never be an option so entertaining the idea would've just hurt him and the girls in the long-run, right?

"'Is that your excuse?'" Kurama's voice resonated through the blond's head.

"Huh?" sitting up in bed Naruto let the words sink in. "What's that suppose to mean!?" Naruto asked the bijuu but received no reply. "Hey! Are you liste-" the blond was asking in a louder tone when he heard the door creek open.

"Darling...?" Miia asked as she peered into the room from the slightly opened door. Naruto was just talking with someone, right? But he was the only person here.

"Oh, Miia, you still up...?" Naruto nervously asked as he swung his legs over the side of his mattress. Kurama wasn't something he wanted to talk to her about so even if it made him look like an idiot he hoped she'd by an excuse should she question him.

"Mmm" with a small intone the lamia nodded his head a bit. "You looked like something was bothering you, Darling, so I was getting worried" Miia told the blond. After a very short pause the woman then added as he gaze drifted away from Naruto and to the floor "It's because of that conversation earlier... because you don't want to marry us...".

Hearing her words and the melancholic emotions behind them Naruto immediately shot to full attention. "Wha-What are you talking about!? Sure, I've never really thought about marriage or even considered it, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't want to get married!" Naruto quickly blurted out, feeling a bit down on himself for the negative reaction he had to the sudden news. At the time he was just freaking out because he was told to pick a bride but that mustn't have been easy for Miia to hear. Yelling things like "Are you insane!?" or "I can't get married!" was pretty dumb on his part.

"Really...?" Miia asked as she fully opened the door and for a moment Naruto was left speechless. There Miia was, standing in his room with nothing on but a very revealing nightgown. The waist-length garment was largely made of pink see-through fabric with a thin black outlining and solid pink frills. Only a single black ribbon placed between her breasts leaving her stomach completely bare due to her holding up one side.

"So you're not against the idea of getting married...?" Miia asked with a happy, slightly seductive gleam. As Naruto stared at her with wide eyes Miia slithered over to him with. "I knew in my heart that's how you felt, Darling. You're so kind after all. I really love that about you, Darling...~" Miia told Naruto as she approached him and eventually knocking him back onto the bed.

With her face inches from Naruto's the lamia stared lovingly into his eyes as her coils wrapped around his lower body and she interlocked their fingers together. "Did you know Darling...? Snakes make love all night long...?" Miia seductively asked. "They coil around each other from head to tail, just like this... and their bodies cling and rub for hour upon hou-GHUE!?" Miia was describing when someone landed on her back and their arms wrapped around her neck.

"N-NOOOOOO...! I-I wont let you... steal him away!" Kasumi shouted with tears welling up in her eyes. Unlike Miia she'd shown up with a normal night-gown, or was it simply an oversized shirt? Either way it was sky-blue with a smiling fishcake on the chest and reached down past her waist. Though it didn't seem to be made to handle the mucus membrane coating her body so it clung to her and displayed her figure quite well.

"W-Wha are ygoug...?" Miia was trying to question the woman but due to Kasumi trying to pull the lamia off of Naruto Miia was being unintentionally choked by the eel-girl.

"...I-I know... I'm not the best option and that he'd be happier with someone else... but... but... I STILL DON"T WANT TO LOSE HIME...!" Kasumi cried out.

Unable to pry the Kasumi's hands off of her throat Miia found herself needing to unwrap herself from Naruto and instead wrap her tail around Kasumi. Being surprised by the turn of events Kasumi let out a gasp as her hold on Miia loosened.

This whole situation was unimaginable to the poor blond but his mind quickly clicked that these two might seriously hurt each other and so he went to intervene. Or he would've put the squabble to an end had Papi not flown right through his closed window and knocking all three of them to the floor.

With broken glass scattered about Naruto found himself sitting on his floor with Miia and Kasumi K. on the floor next to him. "Wh-What are you doing!?" Naruto asked the harpy that was now sitting on his bed while shaking her head slightly to get any debris out of her hair. Though he was worried about his now broken window and Papi's safety Naruto's concerns shifted when the petite girl looked to him. It was a look that Naruto had never seen before, a look of hunger and desire without any of the mature seductiveness that Miia had had in her expression.

"Papi? Are you alright?" Naruto asked as he shifted back from the bed by an inch or two.

With a simple hop off the bed Papi came to land with her legs straddling the blond's waist while simply replying "No pro".

Naruto was about to protest to Papi suddenly jumping on him when he came to realize that the loosely fitting black tank-top Papi was wearing was the ONLY thing she was wearing. In this position Papi did nothing to hide Naruto's view of her sacred garden. "W-Why aren't you wearing Underwear!?" Naruto blurted out, unable to take his eyes off the sight.

"Hey, no pro, no pro. It's okay 'cause Papi's going to marry Boss" Papi told the young man with an innocent smirk.

"You just decide that on your own! Do you even know what marriage is?!" Naruto blurted out.

""It's where you mate and lay eggs, right? Boss will put his pe-" Papi was starting with the explanation when Naruto cut her off.

"Okay! Okay! I get it! There's no need for you to say stuff like that!" Naruto shouted as he flailed his arms about.

"Why not? Papi's not a kid you know. She can lay eggs" Papi told the blond as she shifted around to that her back was facing Naruto's head, unintentionally giving Naruto a great view of her neither regions from several angles in the process. "And she can mate too" Papi added as she grabbed Naruto's pants and pushed them down, making the blond's heart jump in panic and excitement. "That's why it's no pro" Papi said as she hiked up her shirt showing off her ass and hips in the process. "Papi can even get married to the Boss" Papi told him as she looked over her shoulder with an angelic expression.

'Even Papi is coming after me?! Just what the hell is going on!?' Naruto mentally yelled with a beat-red face

Just as his mind was about to snap and give into the temptation before him his door was knocked off its hinges and slammed into both him and Papi courtesy of the house's centaur as said centaur shouted "Art thou in dander, Milord?!". "Oh woe! Was I too late?!" Cerea questioned upon seeing Naruto rubbing the forming goosebump on his head while Papi lay motionless on the floor beside him.

'Yes... and no...' Naruto thought to himself with pained grimace.

After taking a moment to gather himself Naruto stumbled back to his feet while pulling his pants back up. "Thanks for the save. Everyone's just going crazy tonight" Naruto told the blond centaur.

"They cannot be blamed" Centoria remarked as she walked over to the bed. It was a statement that confused Naruto but fortunately the woman continued without him needing to ask. "Behold-" Centoria began as she pointed over her shoulder at the broken window and the full moon in the sky. "The moon if full! This evening our animal instincts become unbridled! And now, with talk of marriage at hand, they cannot be reined in!" Centoria explained.

"They're like this because of the moon...?" Naruto asked to no one in-particular as he hoped back onto the bed and knelt in front of the window. "Aren't you affected too, Cerea?" Naruto asked as he kept his gaze on the moon.

"Neigh, of course not! I would never allow myself to grow unstable over a mere full moon! I swore loyalty to you, Milord! I belong to you, body and heart!" Centoria was telling Naruto. However that last part had red flags raising in Naruto's head and with the sound of the bed creaking Naruto spun around to see Centoria kneeling on the mattress with her front legs. "And so, Milord, You may do with me as you please! Use my body any way you desire!" Centoria said as she slowly moved closer to her fellow blond. Backed against the wall Naruto felt like he was pinned when the woman grabbed his wrists. "Indeed, it is as though we are already married! Please...! Caress me to your heart's content, Milord...!" Centoria told the man as she pushed his hands into her bosom with a flushed face.

"Liar! You've definitely been affected!" Naruto shouted as he began to panic again.

"Or shall we simply race to the finish?!" Centoria suggested as she grabbed hold of her blouse and yanked it open, letting her bare tits spring free.

Feeling a rush of blood coming Naruto jerked to the other end of the bed, only to back into several pairs of arms.

"Tell me Darling, have you decided who you're going to marry?" Miia asked as all four girls surrounded him.

"You're asking me that now?!" Naruto shot back at the lamia.

"No, no-There's no hurry! This is a special day~" Miia told the blond.

"Let's all have a fun time together!" Papi said.

"...I-I'll do my... best...!" Kasumi told him.

"A harem... If that be your desire, I shall canter to it...~" Centoria said to the blond.

Never in a million years would Naruto imagine losing his virginity like this. With his mind thoroughly fried from this insanity he was about to just give up and except his fate, however fate had decided that his V-card would be safe for another night.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE!?" Kushina shouted as she stood dumbfounded in the broken doorway. Her face was burning red as her eyes spun at the sight before her. If not for her grip on the doorway she would've fallen to her knees in shock. Behind her stood Jiraiya grinning like a madman and trying not to laugh his ass off. The girls quickly shifted into excuse-mode but Kushina was not in the mood for this tonight. If they wanted to fuck then they were fully entitled to it but for the love of god couldn't they have waited until they got this shit settled first!

After getting yelled out by Kushina the four girls were sent to their rooms under the woman's watchful gaze. Meanwhile, Naruto was making his way downstairs. Unable to even think of sleeping after that calamity Naruto decided to grab a bit to eat and just go over his thoughts. Entering the kitchen the blond was surprised to see the fridge door open. Crumpling the guy started to stumble over to close it when a head of white hair poked up as Akko stood up straight with a bottle of blood substitute in hand.

Understandable the sight of her sent Naruto into a mini panic and he quickly threw his arms up in front of him as he just stared at the dark-skinned girl.

"Hhm?" Taking not of the guy Akko's head tilted in his direction with a blank look on her face save for a slightly gaping mouth as the light from the fridge illuminated her in the dark room. After a moment of watching the blond sweat it out the petite woman's lips formed into a wry smirk and then finally she started to chuckle.

"You've caused quite the ruckus, you know. I figured the others had a thing for you but DAMN! You're quite the stud aren't ya, Mr. Loverboy" Akko said with a chuckle here and there, confusing the blond as she closed the fridge and moved over to lean against the counter. "I can't even get an ounce of shut-eye with you guys making all of that noise, you know" Akko told her, her attention on the bottle as she opened it.

"Wait... you're not... I mean..." Naruto was attempting to put his thought to word as he lowered his arms. Meanwhile Akko just glanced up at him.

"Oh please, I've barely known you for like, three days, you know. You must have a pretty good opinion of yourself if you think I'm gonna fall for you that quickly" Akko told the blond with a smirk. Her words certainly made sense, but for some reason Naruto felt like she'd just run him through with a knife. Maybe he's been spoiled by the others affections?"The only reason I came here was because I liked the taste of your blood, you know. Don't get me wrong... if you were a complete ass I would've been out of here the next day" the mosquito girl told him. "Besides, you don't have enough muscle for my liking. Work out more and maybe we'll talk" Akko added, now ticking the blond off slightly. He was perfectly fit from all of his training. If she expected him to work out till he was bulging with muscles then she could forget it!

"Yeah... not happening" Naruto told the girl with a sigh. There really was no point in getting into an argument with her and so he moved to the fridge to fish out something for himself. "So if you're not interested in me does that mean your not affected by the moon?" not the best way to phrase it but that's what Naruto tired brain came up with.

"Nah, I'm totally feeling it's effects. It's why I'm down here grabbing a bit to eat. Figured that if I'm full I'd be able to stop myself from draining you dry, you know" Akko said like it was nothing. However her words sent a chill down his spine at the thought of her drinking his blood without any reserve.

"Aheheheh, thanks for that..." Naruto said with a nervous laugh as he pulled out some leftovers.

As the blond moved over to microwave Akko asked him "So what are you going to do?". Seeing him turn to her with a confused look Akko rolled her eyes, or at least Naruto thought she rolled her eyes. It's a little hard to tell when her eyes are solid black. "I'm talking about the whole marriage thing ya idiot" Akko told the blond who quickly gave a sigh.

"I haven't decided you to marry" Naruto told her with a downcast expression.

"That's not what I asked Loverboy" Akko told him and watched as his eyebrow twitched in what looked like irritation.

"What do you mean that's not what you asked?!" Naruto questioned the girl.

"No one with their head on straight is expecting you make a decision like that on the spot. It's not like they're even forcing you to do it either. It WAS a request after all. You want to get married then go for it and if you want to run with the bachelor live then you can do that, but you should let the others know what you intend to do so this doesn't happen again, and I can get some sleep" Akko told him and now watched as a sense of realization spread across the blond's face. 'At least it should be interesting around here no mater what happens' Akko thought to herself as she left the man to his thoughts and headed back to her room with bottle in hand.

The next morning

Just as Kushina had said today they would be talking about the potential marriage and so everyone was gathered into the living-room. Miia, Centoria, Papi, and Kasumi, the four most effected by the news, sat right at the front as Naruto prepared to speak his mind. Kushina sat in a chair next to the blond ready to chip in if she thought it was necessary but other than that she intended to stay as quiet as possible while the kids sort this out on their own. Sunda and Akko were present s well but had considerably less interest in this than the other girls. Jiraiya stood at the back of the room with his back against the wall. He was going to support Naruto's decision on this 100% but he knew that someone would have to relay this information to the Hokage and he drew the sort straw in this situation.

Clearing his throat Naruto stood firmly in front of the girls. "Okay! I spent a lot of time thinking about this last night and so I'm going to try and say this as best I can. I don't know who I'm going to marry!" Naruto firmly said, getting downcast but understandable looks from the four girls in front of him. "So..." Naruto said as his serious expression was broken with a smile. "I want to date all of you and see who I want to marry!" the blond announced to the four girls who's faces lit up with blushes.

It was in all honestly a simple solution to one problem, but it would also come with a lot of future dilemmas. But surely Naruto'd be able to handle anything the world tried to throw at him, for not only his own happiness but for the happiness of these girls who have taken precious places in his live.

At some later point in the day at some unnamed cafe

"You heard the recording for yourself... Yeah, yeah, I'll keep watching them" a man wearing a black business-suit replied before hanging up hid phone. Unlike all the other customers currently sitting in this fine establishment this man was a liminal, as clearly stated by his pair of fox ears and nine swishing tails. His body was covered in short tan fur and reaching down to his shoulders was rust-red hair. "Man that boss of mine is going to run me into the ground" the kitsune said as he pocketed his phone. "Piling extra work on my shoulders just 'cause he doesn't like someone. That's got to be a breach of ethics somewhere" he complained as he stretched out in his chair, meanwhile his gaze hidden behind sunglasses was locked onto the ass of one of the waitresses. 'Well at least I've got quite the view out here in the field' the fox thought to himself with a smirk.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! I'm back with a new chapter and today it's the Miia shedding chapter! If you've seen the anime or read the manga then you're going to know how all the important parts of this chapter go. I pondered on how I could make it different from cannon but there wasn't a lot I could do while also keeping it about Naruto helping Miia shed. Still, I do hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Monster Musume No Iru Nichijou)**

"Someone's in the kitchen with Miia. Someone's in the kitchen I know~!" Miia was cheerfully singing as she stood at the stove. Atop the appliance sat all sorts of pots and pans as the lamia happily cooked. Sitting comfortably in the dinning portion of the room Naruto watched the girl work her magic, among other things. "The secret ingredient is love for my Darling, 'cause he's my beau~!" Miia continued to sing all the way up until, "AHH! Is it burning?!" the contents of one of the pans burst into flame and Miia expression rightfully turned to panic.

"Put it out! Put it out!" Naruto shouted as he jumped out of his chair. This was apart of the 'other things' that Naruto was here for. Miia apparently has little to no prior experience with cooking and since Kushina went out to run a few errands it was left to Naruto to watch over the girl as she prepared a meal.

"D-Don't worry!" Miia said as she spun around to face the blond. While striking a dramatic pose Miia continued "You're considering me to be you bride, Darling! So I've got to do my best to become a good wife!".

"That's great. Now could you please put out the fire!" Naruto told the woman.

With a bit of a nervous sweat Miia turned back to the stove as she used her tail to put a lid on the pan and snuff out the fire. "So from now on, I'll do the cooking! I mean, how can you be a bride-to-be in training and not cook?!" Miia said as small streams of smoke leaked out from under the pan's lid.

"That way..." Miia began as she started to drift off to a fantasy.

"Miia, I'm home!" Naruto called out as he returned home from work, dressed in a black business suit.

"Welcome home, Darling!" Miia greeted with love in her voice. "What would you like to do first? Dinner? A bath? Or ME?" Miia asked as she stood in the entrance-way in nothing but a pink apron and ovenmits as she held a pot of food.

"I'd love to do you AND dinner in the bath!" Naruto exclaimed as the two of the were suddenly in the bath and he was tearing his tie off as Miia's apron slipped off her shoulders.

"Oh my! Darling, you just want everything, don't you~?" Miia, back in the real world, gushed as she held her blushing cheeks.

"That... doesn't have anything to do with cooking" Naruto commented, though it didn't seem to get through to Miia in her current state.

"And then..." Miia was about to go on when her eyes widened and her blush vanished. After a moment of her stand there motionless and quiet Naruto went to ask if she was alright but then quickly turned his attention to one of the pots that was boiling over. Having been snapped out of whatever daze she was in by the blond's shout Miia quickly grabbed the pot and yanked it off the burner. This however turned out to be a mistake as her unprotected hands were now holding onto burning hot mettle, resulting in Miia letting out an ear piercing yelp.

A little while later, after receiving first-aid and turning off the stove, Miia was in her room and hiding under the covers. All the while she was staring at her bandaged hands with her pointed ears dropped down a little and small droplets formed in the corners of her eyes.

"Miia, don't feel bad, everyone makes mistakes. You'll only get better with practice" Naruto called out to the girl as he stood outside her room. After patching her up Naruto watched as she quietly sulked off to her room, so now he figured that he should cheer her up. Or at least, he was trying to cheer her up.

"I-I'm all right! The cooking thing isn't bothering me! I just want to be alone for a little bit...!" Miia responded. "Waah... This isn't good... What am I gonna do...?" Miia wondered to herself. "My hands are useless like this..." the lamia commented as she glanced at her blanket covered body as it writhed and shifted.

Back with Naruto he was coming to the conclusion that he should probably listen to the girl and give her some space, despite worrying about her. Though it was as he turned to walk away that he stepped on something he hadn't been expecting. Upon hearing the crinkling under his foot the blond looked down to see his foot on a thin, flaky fragment. Kneeling down he picked the object up to investigate it. 'What's snake skin doing here? Come to think of it it's actually pretty bi-' Naruto was thinking as he held the face sized flake in his hand when a look of understanding spread across his face.

Leaning back against the door as he sat on the floor Naruto asked "Miia, you're shedding, right?".

Upon hearing the question Miia's head shot up and her eyes widened as she let out a cute yelp. How did he know!? Without thinking the lamia shot out of bed and ran to the door, blowing it off its hinges as she panicked "Wh-What are you talking about Darling!?".

Having jumped up and to the side when he heard Miia rushing the door Naruto managed to avoid getting whacked by said door when Miia knocked it down. Still, that's yet another door blasted off its hinges by one of the girls. Choosing not to voice his concern about the door Naruto stood next to the downed lamia as she laid on the door with the piece of snake skin he found still in his hands.

A minute or two later and Miia was back under her covers with a pillow now covering her head as Naruto sat on the corner of the mattress.

"I didn't want you to see me while I was shedding, Darling... And with my hands burnt like this... I can't even get rid of the casting" Miia complained as she pocked her head up, ever so slightly, from the pillow she was holding over herself.

"Is it really that embarrassing? I'm mean, I've seen you naked plenty of times before" Naruto remarked.

"For lamias, being seen shedding is so much worse!" Miia told the blond. "Plus, Papi, Centoria, and Kasumi don't shed..." Miia said, her voice becoming more melancholic, a fact Naruto didn't miss. "And here I can't even get rid of my castings properly... I'm a complete disaster at cooking... and cleaning and doing laundry. You were nice enough to date me and consider me for your wife... I feel so pathetic that I can't be what you need" Miia said before finally burying her head back under her pillow in frustration. "I've never lost control of my shedding this way before... Why'd it have to happen NOW?!" Miia cried out.

Seeing Miia so embarrassed Naruto couldn't help but smile a little. It was such a rare sight to see. "This is partial shedding right? I guess it's pretty common for snakes when they're under stress. Are you stressed out because you're living in a new place? Regardless, if we just leave is as is you could develop a skin condition" Naruto said, surprising Miia with his knowledge.

"Huh...? How do you know all that, Darling?" Miia questioned.

"Ms. Smith dropped off a bunch of reference books for me and mom to read" Naruto told her as he thought about that giant pile of books sitting in Kushina's room. With six different species living with them they had quite a lot to get through. Fortunately they had clones to help alleviate the load but even then it was a choir-and-a-half.

Half an hour later and Miia's room had been filled with humidifiers and wash-bins filled with warm water and towels.

"Hey, Miia" Naruto started as he pulled out one of the towels and rung it out. "Could you lift up your skirt? I don't want it getting wet" Naruto asked the girl as he stood up with damp towel in hand. Naruto had offered to help with the shedding but to make it as easy as possible a little set up was required, and so Miia was laying stomach first on her bed as Naruto set all of this up. Despite her embarrassment the lamia followed what Naruto told her and watched as he covered her lower body with numerous towels. Once done they gave it a few minutes for Miia's old skin to become moist.

"Okay, that should be enough" Naruto said as he started to remove the towels. The longer this went on and the more time he had to think about this the more nervous he got. Was it Miia's shyness? The inherent intimacy of this whole thing? The fact that tey were in her room? What ever the reason was Naruto was hoping to get through this without insedent.

"A-All right, here I go. Let me know if it hurts, okay?" Naruto sat as he stared at Miia's raised behind as her flushed face was pressed into her pillow.

"A-All right..." Miia told him.

As the blond started he was pleasantly surprised by how easily her skin was coming off. With each swath of skin he removed there was a patch of smoothy, shiny scales left in its place. It really was beautiful when you thought of it. However, Naruto's innocent thoughts were quickly snuffed out when Miia's moans and grunts hit his ears and his cheeks immediately reddened. 'R-Right. This is still pert of her body so... yeah...' Naruto thought to himself as he did his utmost best to ignore the arousing sounds and focus on the task at hand. Soon Naruto was off the bed and moving along her tail at a comfortable pass, or as comfortably as it could go.

It wasn't until Naruto was nearing the end when something new occurred. With Miia's voice raising in volume in a sudden gasp Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin as his hands shot back to his side "D-Darling... the tip of my tail...!" Miia let out as the very tip of her tail wagged about with a patch of old skin covering it.

'Oh yeah, the tip is extremely sensitive...' Naruto remembered as he reached out for it. "Just hold on a little longer, okay Miia?" Naruto told the girl, and despite her apprehension she agreed. That is until the blond actually grabbed the tip of her tail and she let out another loud moan and tightened her hands around the bed-sheet below her.

"Wait! Wait just a minute Darling...! I can't! I can't! You've got me so keyed up! One more touch and I'll lose it...!" Miia called out through pants as her tail began to coil around Naruto while said blond struggled to hold onto the tip.

"Just calm down! Thirty seconds and I'll have it removed!" Naruto tried to tell the girl as removing the skin grew harder and harder the more Miia struggled.

Moments later and Miia was left panting on the bed with drool seeping out of her mouth as Naruto sat exhausted on the floor with a piece of skin in his hand.

"N-Now let's take care of the scales on your belly, okay? So go ahead and turn over" Naruto said as he started to pick up some of the scattered towels. "Now that the tip of your tail is done, the rest should be eas-" Naruto was saying only to go quiet when he turned back towards the bed. Laying there unable to meet Naruto's eyes as her face flushed red Miia held her skirt up showing the belly as well as her panties. 'Right... I forgot about that...' Naruto thought with a nervous sweat as he stared at the sight before him. That view was soon ruined when the end of Miia's tail came up and wrapped around his eyes as a makeshift blindfold.

"Um... Don't look, okay Darling? I'm about to take my underwear off" Miia said as she took hold of the corners of the garment and started to peel them off.

"Wha!?" Naruto blurted out.

"If you stare at me there it'd be... really embarrassing..." Miia told the blond.

"N-No! You should be able to take care of that yourself!" Naruto blurted out with a bit of panic. He's never even kissed, a girl, before in his live! How can he be expected to put his hands near such an important place!?

"But I can't, and this is the most delicate area of all... If you leave it like this it... it... i-it gets itchy... So, please Darling..." Miia pleaded. Despite wanting to avoid this as badly as Naruto did she knew that it had to be done and nothing would change that fact.

After a moment to mentally prepare himself and for Miia to cover her special place with her left hand Naruto lowered his hands to Miia's waist. "O-Okay... tell me where the rest of it is..." Naruto told the girls as his fingertips lightly danced atop her soft scales due to nervousness.

"N-Not there... A little to the right..." the lamia told him.

"Right! Uuuhh... my right or your right?!" Naruto asked as his hands jerked back a little.

"Oh... Sorry... My right..." Miia told him, her cheeks dusted a nice shade of pink.

'Oh man... I think being blindfolded is making it worse...' Naruto thought to himself as he was forced to rely heavily on his sense of touch, and subsequently noticed the softness of Miia's underside more than he should in this situation. He needed to focus on removing her old scales but he just couldn't stop thinking about the feeling under his fingers.

"D-Darling... Th-That part's really sensitive..." Miia huffed out after Naruto started removing the scales that directly bordered her sacred garden. However, Naruto was currently too caught up with his own thoughts to hear her at that volume and unintentionally put a finger between Miia's thumb and her palm resulting in him brushing up against her. With "Hya!" Miia's back arched and her tail forced Naruto's head into an uncomfortable position.

"I-I'm sorry Darling... I'm fine... I'm fine now...!" Miia told the blond through heavy breaths as she covered her mouth with her right hand and held onto the sheet next to her head with her left. "There's just a little more now..." the red haired woman told him.

'Damn it this ia bad! How could I have done something like that!? If this continues much longer I'll... I'll...' Naruto was sweating bullets as he thought this. 'I just have to hurry up and finish!' Naruto concluded as he refused to think any further on his previous thought out of fear of acting on his hormonal desires. "Miia! Were esle is it peeling!?" Naruto asked the girl.

"Um...? T-To the right..." Miia answered.

"Okay! My right, correct? You're still covering yourself with your hand?" Naruto rushed out as his hand darted in. It was at this moment that Miia realized where exactly her hands were.

"Ah! Darling, not you right..." Miia was calling out as her upper body shot up, only to be rendered speechless by Naruto's sudden entrance.

For a moment the both of them just sat there in silence with Naruto unmoving and Miia staring at her waist with wide eyes.

"...? I think I went in-SIDE!" Naruto was mindlessly saying when Miia's tail quickly pulled away from the blond and nearly snapped his neck in the process. By the time Miia realized the damage she'd just done it was already too late and Naruto was left unconscious.

One phone call to Smith and hospital visit later and Naruto was sitting at the dinning-room table with a neck-brace on. Laid out before him was an assortment of... dishes? It was certainly made from food, whatever it was now was hard to tell.

"Here Darling! Eat up~!" Miia cheerfully said as Naruto stared at the 'food'. "Tee hee~! This is my way of saying thanks and sorry for before! I reheated the food that didn't get burned last time, so please try it!" Miia told the man as she brought over another plate.

'Wh-What the hell is this...?! Some kind of traditional lamia recipe?' Naruto wondered as the food seemed to radiate an ominous aura.

"'Don't you dare eat that'" Kurama spoke up. However, the bijuu's words went unheeded the moment Naruto felt Miia beaming with anticipation.

"Th-Thanks for the food..." Naruto managed to get out after finishing what was placed in front of him as his leaned half-dead on the table. His stomach was shouting bloody murder but at least Miia was happy, right? That made up for all this pain, RIGHT?

"'You stupid, stupid, motherfucker'" Kurama answered his unspoken questions.

"Wow! You ate every last bite~!" Miia happily said.

"W-We were too late" Centoria's voice carried into the kitchen. Having heard her Naruto started to wonder where she'd been all day. It was unusual to not see her until this late in the day. Picking his head off the table the blond looked over his shoulder only to see Centoria and Papi barely able to stand on their own feet as they wobbled about in the doorway.

"Papi!? Centoria!? What happened!?" Naruto asked the pair.

"Th-That food...!" Centoria managed to get out despite her condition.

"The food is fine! There wasn't anything weird in it!" Miia immediately countered, offended that she'd even accuse her cooking of such wrong doing. "It was curry, meat and potato stew, and salisbury steak. And some fried rice and pork miso soup... and some flan~!" Miia rattled off what it was she made, making Naruto's condition worsen as he realized that what he ate was just outright inedible garbage rather than some lamia delicacy.

"Miia... did you even use the cookbook?" Naruto asked the young woman.

"No, I just did what I remembered from watching your mom cook, Darling!" Miia admitted with a smile. "But I had Centoria and Papi taste-test it first, so it should be fine!" Miia said as Naruto attention turned back to Papi and Centoria who'd both finally collapsed from the pain.

"You didn't try it yourself?" Naruto questioned.

"Lamia lose their appetites right before shedding" Miia informed her blond host.

After that it was agreed that Miia wasn't allowed to cook until she read through several cooking guides, much to the lamia's protest.


	11. Chapter 11

**You guys read for more Live as a Host Family? Because I've got a brand new chapter for you and it's time to add our favorite slime girl to the story! Hope you all enjoy!**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Monster Musume No Iru Nichijou)**

"Ugh, bland" Naruto remarked after taste-testing a stew Miia was making.

"But you just said it was too strong" Miia said as she turned her head to look at the blond next to her.

"But you added too much water. At this rate your stew will become a thin soup" Naruto told her. "You have to test the flavor while you cook" the blond reminded the girl you had apparently forgotten or didn't bother to learn judging by her reply of "For real?".

While those two were over by the stove Papi was over on the other side of the room clinging to Centoria as the centaur polished her sword and asking her to play a game with her.

"Test the flavor, huh?" Miia softly said as she reached out to pick up the lid covering the pot while Naruto started to skim through the cooking book. Cooking turned out to be harder than she anticipated. However, she quickly forgot about that little concern when she found not her stew but a blue/green blob sitting in the pot and staring up at her.

Hearing Miia's garbled screams the three present in the room jerked their heads around to see, to their surprise, that Miia was being drowned by the green blob that had enveloped her head.

"What on Earth was that? It got away before we could catch it" Naruto asked after they managed to rid Miia to the creature. Due to it lacking a solid body managing to capture it was more difficult than they'd hoped. Now they'd moved Miia to the living room and laid her down on the sofa to let her rest up, covering her with a blanket and laying a damp towel over her forehead.

"It's a slime!" Centoria told him.

"Slime? Like the kind you see in games?" Naruto asked. He may not have grown up in this world but thanks to Hiromasa he was quickly caught up with popular video games and TV shows, or at least caught up enough to stay in the loop.

"There are still several liminal species that are strangers to human society. That slime you beheld is one such species" Centoria told him.

'That's a relieve. For a second there I thought Miia created it with her cooking' Naruto thought to himself.

"But fear not!" Centoria said as Kasumi came into the room with a handful of new towels with Sunda in step behind her. Drawing her sword the centaur struck as she declared "I shall protect you, Milord! I swear it on my blade!". Tacked onto the end of that declaration was a glanced over remark from the woman that her sword was just a replica.

"Well aren't you all fired up" Sunda commented with a whistle. It was a little refreshing to see it from this angle, normally Centoria's ire was directed at her for drinking too much blood.

"Hey, why don't we forget about that thing and play a game? Papi's tired of playing with herself!" Papi remarked as she hopped onto Naruto's back, slinging her wings over the blond's shoulders as she did so.

Papi's little habits like this were a surprise at first but Naruto had already gotten use to the sudden 'attacks' and just responded with playful chukles when the girl threw herself at him as he told her "Sorry. Not right now Papi". Though as the dejected harpy slid off his back a thought crept into the blond's head, "Where's Akko?". Normally Akko was the one who played with Papi when she was in the mood to play video games and yet the girl was no where in sight.

"She said that she wasn't about to deal with this shit and then locked herself in her room. I doubt we'll be seeing her until everything's calmed down" Sunda told him with a flip of her wrist.

"Ah, I see..." Naruto said. Looks like they couldn't expect her to help out then.

'...Everyone's... so energetic...' Kasumi thought with a warm smile as she knelt down to switch Miia's old towel with a new towel. Turning to the washbasin on the coffee table behind her Kasumi was about to ring out the old towel when the contents of the pan erupted into a tower of jiggling slime.

Alerted by Kasumi's scream Centoria and Naruto immediately moved into action. Raising her blade Centoria swung with conviction as Naruto jumped over her with a summer-salt to bring his heel down on the creature. Both of these strikes proved ineffective as the slime's body merely contorted and shifted in response without yielding to their might.

"How...?" Centoria questioned as she backed off and Naruto landed on the floor beside her and making an attempt to shake the smile from his foot and lower leg. "Am I powerless to stop it...!? Jeez, slimes are the absolute lowest-level bad guys!" Centoria proclaimed in shock as she stared with wide eyes at her slime covered sword.

"Are you comparing this to video games!?" Naruto all but shouted out. Though before they could continue with this conversation the slime that they faced came to loom over them and they were forced onto the defensive as it struck.

A little while later.

"Ugh... Is everyone alright...?" Naruto asked as he picked himself off the floor while doing his best not to slip over his slime coated body. Seriously though, who knew fighting a slime would be so difficult? Just trying to hit it it like trying to hold water in a strainer. Perhaps a rasengan could deal with it? Then again, if he messed up with the rasengan then he'd have a destroyed living room to add to his list of current problems.

"Y-Yes, Milord... I managed to evade it...!" Centoria told the blond, being in a similar position to him.

"Kasumi's still breathing... So I guess we're fine..." Sunda remarked as she tried and failed to wipe slime off of her chest, the sticky liquid clinging fiercely to her full body suit. Next to the leech was Kasumi, laying on her back in a daze as her chest moved up and down with each deep breath she took.

"I never fancied a slime would be so strong...! Bleh... My entire body's dripping..." Centoria remarked as slime stretched between her fingers. Glancing over at Naruto the woman raised an eyebrow when she saw his face flushed red, "Milord?".

"I... Uh...! I-I'm going to go take a quick shower!" Naruto stammered out as he attempted to tear his eyes away from the three slimed girls. Upon finishing his comment the blond jumped up to his feet and turned to head for the shower, though he did pause briefly to stare dumbfoundly at Papi who was playing the Wii like nothing had happened, not a drop of slime on her.

Sitting under the spray of water coming from the shower-head Naruto thought about what they should do next as he washed his hair. Dealing with the slime as they were wasn't going to work. They could try to call Ms. Smith but there's no guaranty that she'd be able to do anything. Kushina might be their best option. Naruto couldn't think of anything that could escape her chakra chain barrier, but then that would lead to them having to explain to the girls that they weren't from this world. He knew that he'd have to explain that eventually if he was going to marry any on them but was he really ready to talk about that? How would they even react?

"Milord...?" Centoria's voice cut through Naruto's thoughts. "Err... would it be... all right...?" Centoria asked as she stood on the other side of the fogged glass door. She seemed flustered about something but Naruto just ignored that and told her it was fine without a second thought. "R-Really... then...! Pardon our int-" Centoria was saying as the door slowly slid open only for Sunda's voice to cut her off as she flung open the door.

"Oh, quite pussyfooting around it and go in! We're coming in!" Sunda announced with a toothy grin as she barged into the room without a shred of clothing on her, baring her pristine, white flesh for all to see. Behind her were Centoria and Kasumi with surprised/horrified expressions as they attempted to cover themselves with towels.

"H-Have you no shame!? Cover thy body at once!" Centoria shouted at the woman as Kasumi's face turned bright red and her eyes started to swirl around with steam coming off of her.

"Ehh? What's the point in doing that? You can't wash yourself if you're covered up" Sunda remarked with a glance back at Centoria.

"Wh-What's going on!?" Naruto, after finding his voice, shouted at the three as he stared at the beautiful sight of them.

"Y-You misunderstand Milrod! Our intentions are pure!" Centoria blurted out as Kasumi started to wobble back and forth. "The slime might return and attack at any moment! So I cannot leave you unprotected, Milo-AHH!?" Centoria was telling him when the sensation of Kasumi landing on her took her by surprise.

"...I-I can't... I can't do this..." an all but unconscious Kasumi remarked as she leaned over Centoria's back, her embarrassment leaving her unable to stand up on her own.

"Well they can say whatever they want. I'm here to get all of this slime off and I'm not going to wait when I don't have to!" Sunda told the blond as she walked forward, intending to use the shower as well. Seeing her come over Naruto started laughing nervously. Life was great.

"M-Milord... I'm sorry to put you out like this" Centoria apologized for having the blond wash her. After everyone calmed down they put Kasumi in the bath to help her cool off and currently Sunda was helping her wash her hair.

"N-No, you don't half to apologize. This is the least I can do to help..." Naruto remarked as he kept his back to the bath and his eyes away from Centoria's upper-body as he scrubbed her flank with a brush. Well, at least he didn't have to go near any sensitive parts like he did with Miia the day before. "You can't reach back here can you? How do you usually wash yourself?" Naruto asked the woman. Maybe a little small talk with lighten the atmosphere.

"I use a long-handled brush. It's just that the slime wouldn't com off, so... OOOOO?!" Centoria was telling him, trailing off at the end as she found it embarrassing to say that she asked him to wash her. Her voice however hiked up rapidly at the end when she felt the blond's hand move somewhere it shouldn't. "Wait! Milord! Th-That's my...! You need not wash around my tail!" Centoria blurted out as she jerked her beat-red face over her shoulder, her towel dropping down to the floor in the commotion. At first Naruto didn't seem to understand and so Centoria tried to further clarify by saying in a much softer tone "Th-That area... it's... uh... very sensitive...".

Stopping the brush at the base of her tail it took the blond a moment to figure out why she was so flustered, and when it did register his face turned a shade red similar to Centoria's. "S-Sorry!" Naruto quickly apologized as he pulled his hands away. With his hands flailing about the blond suggested that he'd just wash a different place, however the location his hands found themselves in in their panic was around Centoria's large breasts.

For a moment the two of them were frozen in that embarrassing position, their brains working to process it, and then they were snapped out of it by a loud, long whistle. "The aggressive type huh? Nice" Sunda remarked, a shit eating grin on her face and her tits pressing up against the side of the tub as she leaned over it.

"Th-That's far... far to bold..." Kasumi meekly said as she sat next to Sunda, her body submerged up to the neck and her hands covering her face from the mouth up, the sight being too much for her to handle uncensored.

Remembering that they weren't alone here the two blonds quickly moved away from one another, their embarrassed blushed growing ever deeper.

After that little mishap the two of them hopped into the large bath with Sunda and Kasumi. If you were to go from left to right it would be Naruto, Centoria, Sunda, and Kasumi.

'It's no use. This whole situation is nothing but awkward' Naruto thought as him, Centoria, and Kasumi sat in uncomfortable silence. Honestly, it was a bit surprising at how unaffected Sunda was by all of this. "S-So why do you think the slime attacked us to begin with?" Naruto finally asked after this silence went on for a bit.

"Water... I remember it was in search of water. First, it hid inside Miia's stew pot, then it came for the water basin, and finally it targeted Kasumi, who's body is coated in mucus, during the fight" Centoria said, with Kasumi blushing at the reminder. "This is merely conjecture, but mayhap it's always in search of water?" the centaur suggested.

"If it's after water then it's a good thing it hasn't found the bathroom yet!" Sunda commented with a big grin, only for the four of them to stiffen up when a droplet of slime hit the top of Sunda's head.

"The slime!" Centoria yelled out as her and the others lumped up and turned their heads to the ceiling where said slime was looking down at them from. "When did it return?!" the blond centaur questioned as she instinctualy reached for her sword, only for her hand to go between Naruto's legs due to her not having her sword and his close proximity to her at the moment.

'That's not your sword!' Naruto mentally shouted as her hand wrapped around him, unable to voice his thoughts due to his teeth reflexively grinding together at the new sensation.

As the blond stumbled back Centoria calmly brought her hand back and stared at her open palm. It took a moment for her to realize what it was she grabbed and when she did her cheeks lit up and she let out a panicked shout as she reared up on her hind-legs. Being in the bathtub she quickly lost her footing on the wet tiles and fell over backwards, knocking herself out.

"Cerea, are you alright?! Ghua!?" Naruto asked as moved over to the downed centaur only to be grabbed by a slime tendril and yanked away.

"NARUTO!" the two conscious girls called out as the blond was lifted up to the creature's face.

The three of them were in a panic, worried that the worst case scenario would happen but just then the slime's body shifted and wiggled until in an instant the mass of slime exploded out. Where there was once merely a mass of goop now stood the visage of a woman, her curvaceous body was made up of transparent blue slime, her long hair was green slime with one tendril coming up in an arc on top of her head, two extending down her back and past her wide hips, two framing her face, and a strand came down between her emerald eyes and connected back up with her right bangs. Witnessing this turn of events left the three of them dumbfounded as they simply watched the slime girl move towards the blond who was still bound by slime, and then, she hugged him.

"Uuuuhh... what are you...?" Naruto questioned. An hour ago they were throwing everything they had at this girl and now she had her arms wrapped around him.

Without warning the slime pushed the blond onto his back before pushing her full tits into his face. After giving the trio another shock and nearly suffocating the blond the slime then sat up, her legs straddling the young man's hips with only a loosely fitted towel between her and Naruto's flesh.

"T-That was fast!" Naruto blurted out.

"Th... That's too fast...!" Kasumi shouted as she stood up, shaking up the bathwater as her long body shifted around just below the surface.

"Hahaha! What a great show! Keep it up!" Sunda called out as she held her sides due to the laughter. Now that the tension and danger had passed it was hard to take this situation seriously.

Of course the slime girl just continued to defy their expectations as she picked up the brush Naruto had used on Centoria earlier and was now brushing his chest.

Calming down Kasumi sunk back into the water as her and Sunda leaned over the side of the tub in order to get a closer look at the spectacle. "...She... She's washing you...?" Kasumi asked with a blink or two.

"I'm getting the feeling that this girl is quite all there" Sunda remarked as she propped her elbow on the tub and rested her head in the palm of her hand.

"This isn't a show you know" Naruto grumbled as he turned his head away from them, his cheeks flushing a light shade of pink. Having these two watching him get scrubbed was a little embarrassing if he was honest. Looking back as Kasumi and Sunda the blond was beginning to ask for help getting this slime girl off of him only for his words to die in his throat as his arm was pulled between her tits. "Wh-What are you doing!?" Naruto asked as his head jerked up to stare at the translucent girl, only for her to ignore him and move on to scrubbing his chest with her breasts.

"I don't think she understands us" Sunda remarked as she watched this girl use her entire body to wash Naruto. Next to her Kasumi was adverting her gaze, though the sound alone was getting her flustered.

"...I think... I think that she's... just imitating what we've... been doing... Don't you... think...?" Kasumi suggested.

"Imitating?" Sunda asked as she turned her attention to Kasumi.

"Y... Yes..." Kasumi began as she turned to look at Sunda. "Think about it... everything she's doing... she must have seen us do it... and now she's copying us... maybe... I guess..." Kasumi reasoned. It was the kind of behavior one would expect from a young child who sees their parents doing something. So it wasn't unreasonable to assume that that was what the smile was doing.

"If that's the case then she definitely put her own spin on it!" Sunda remarked with a toothy grin. "Isn't that right stud!? Egh!?" Sunda asked Naruto as she turned back to the show, only to freack out when she saw that the blond's head had slipped into the slime's chest and was currently drowning, much to the ignorance of the happy slime holding onto him.

Acting quickly both Sunda and Kasumi reached out to pull the blond away from the slime, resulting in all four of them falling into the bath with a splash.

Walking down the steps Akko was aiming for the fridge and a fresh bottle of blood substitute that was within said appliance. She was hungry and given that she'd been locked up in her room for the past few hours she figured that everyone had taken care of the slime by now. Ignoring her growling stomach the mocha skinned girl passed by the living room on her way to the kitchen, only to do a double-take and immediately took a few steps back to stand in front of the entrance way.

"Soooo, what did I miss?" the girl asked as she joined the others in watching Papi and the slime girl, who was now flat chested with thin hips, playing a Wii game as they made large motions and slid back and forth in front of the TV.

"Nothing too important" Naruto told her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Another chapter and more Suu! Let's get started!**

 **Hope you all enjoy.**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Monster Musume No Iru Nichijou)**

"Ahh! My mug! And Darling's too!"

"Wh-What devilry is this?! My sword's all sticky!"

"Today's going to be eventful it seems" Kushina thought aloud with a smile on her face. Despite running the vacuum on the other side of the house Miia and Centoria's shouts were still heard by the single mother loud and clear.

"A pox upon you, slime!" Centoria shouted with blade in hand as Naruto held her and Miia back from the slime girl.

"Okay. Okay. Calm down" Naruto told the two irate liminals. Meanwhile the slime girl was sitting peacefully on the floor behind him with a multitude of objects stuck in her body.

Fortunately for Naruto he received some help quieting the two women down this time, even if it came from an unlikely source. "Sheesh! You don't need to yell like that! Suu doesn't mean anything by it!" Papi shouted at the duo as she stood next to the slime, now dubbed Suu.

"Eh, Suu?" Naruto asked as he looked over his shoulder.

"Yeah! She's a slime, so she's Suu! Papi named her!" Papi told him, proud of herself for giving the girl a name. It's not like the name was ridiculous and did make sense in a way, so no one had any objections or other suggestions.

"Suu?" Suu questioned with a small tilt of her head.

"Wah?! It spoke?!" Miia blurted out as she reeled back in shock.

"Well, she mimicked everything else, why not speech?" Naruto suggested as he rubbed the back of his head. Again, no one had any better suggestion so they just went with that.

"Still, I do not believe she should be allowed to remain in this state of dress..." Centoria remarked since, while she was made up of nothing but slime, she had the appearance of a starch naked girl.

"Can she even wear clothes, with all that goo?" Miia wondered.

Hearing their concern Naruto's mind immediately got to work and one trip to the closet later Suu was garbed in a yellow raincoat with matching boots.

"A raincoat? You're so clever Darling!" Miia said as they watched Suu happily skip around in her new clothes. Though in hindsight having her waltz around in an open raincoat was a bit on the erotic side as well.

"You know, I believe she was bigger yesterday... Why has she dwindled?" Centoria wondered.

"She shrunk after being pulled into the bath. Maybe she got too diluted in the water and lost a lot of her slime?" Naruto suggested.

Sliding up to the blond Miia whispered into his ear, "Well Darling, what are we going to do?".

As the blond tried to figure out what she meant Centoria came up on his other side, "I do not believe she is here in any proper capacity. She either got mixed in with some cargo, or she was smuggled in...".

"She's an illegal alien?" Naruto questioned. It might be a bit hypocritical for him to worry about something like that but it could still cause some issues.

"Should she not be Madam Smith's responsibility?" Centoria asked.

"If we call Smith, then what? We don't know where she came from so it's not like we can send her back to where ever it is she came from" Naruto said.

"That's why she should be put under protective custody... or locked up" Miia said, to which Papi managed to hear as she was playing with Suu on the other side of the room.

"That's just too harsh. It's not like she's done anything bad" Naruto said. Even if he nearly drowned in her Suu didn't intend to hurt him, not to mention that the other girls, present ones included, have injured him by accident as well.

"But harboring her may get you punished Milord..." Centoria told him before the three of them spiraled into a cycle of trying and failing to think of a solution to their problems.

Shortly into this cycle Miia noticed something, off. "Isn't it a little too quiet around here?" Miia questioned, only for a quick glance around to show the window wide open with Papi flying away from the house with Suu in toe. Safe to say Naruto took off after the girl.

Keeping up with Papi was easy enough, however Naruto lacking the ability to fly severely cut into his ability to stop her. Eventually Papi neared the river that ran through the city and having noticed that Papi was flying along said river Suu started to panic and flail about. It didn't take long for Suu to slip out of Papi's grasp in her panic and seeing this Naruto rushed over to catch her. This resulted in him falling flat on his ass with Suu splattered around him.

"You all right, Suu?!" Papi asked as she flew down to the ground. Just before her talons touched the river bank Suu seamlessly pulled herself together and reformed on top of the blond. "Yay~! You're totally fine!" Papi cheered as she ran over to them.

"Yeah, thanks for worrying about me too, Papi" Naruto remarked under his breath as Suu got off of him.

"But what was up with the flapping?" Papi asked the slime as she put Suu's raincoat back on her.

"She's probably worried about the river" Naruto commented as he picked himself off the ground. "She melted in the bathtub, remember? It's possible that she'd die if she goes in that much water" Naruto told the girl as he directed her attention to the river.

"Is that it? Sorry, Suu!" Papi apologized to the girl as she took hold of her hands.

It was a touching moment, but Naruto still had to cut it short and ask "Papi, why did you run off with Suu? You know you can't leave the house without me or mom".

Remembering what she was doing before thanks to the blond's words Papi immediately moved in front of Suu. "You were going to lock up Suu! She hasn't even done anything wrong!" Papi shouted as she stood between Suu and Naruto. "Papi's gonna protect Suu!" the harpy declared as she turned to the girl and embraced her, all the while keeping her eyes locked with Naruto's.

Seeing and hearing her Naruto couldn't help but smile softly and shake his head, all the while Suu glanced up at the harpy with a curious look as she spoke "Protect...?".

"Hey! Birdy-girl!" the voice of an adolescent kid called out, drawing Naruto, Papi, and Suu's attention as the three of them looked up and behind where Papi and Suu were standing. A few paces down the riverside stood a group of kids who looked to be, for the most part, around the same age. The group consisted of four boys and three girls, your typical patch of friends. Well, there was one who stood out from the others.

"Hey! You bring some friends with you today?" a liminal girl that looked to be the oldest of the group asked the girl with a big grin. Judging by the fluffy ears sticking out of the top of her head and the tail gently swaying behind her this girl was a fox of some kind. She had blond hair that went just past her shoulders that matched her ears and tail with dazzling green eyes and noticeably long fangs.

"Are these friends of your Papi?" Naruto asked the harpy as the group of kids came over to them.

"Birdy-girl plays with us all the time" a familiar face told the blond. Turns out the girl that Papi saved in the park was with this group of kids and while her black hair was still in the same fashion as before, being kept out of her face with hair clips save for two strands, her clothes had changed from a long sleeved shirt and pants to a white dress with a matching hat.

"Really?" Naruto asked, finding that surprising.

"Yeah, she played with us yesterday too" the girl said.

"Is that so?" Naruto said as he turned his head towards Papi who in turn turned hers to avoid looking at him. While this happened both Naruto and Papi were taken by surprise when the four boys of the group blasted them with water from their water guns, and then making a tactical retreat with their arms full of water guns and water balloons.

"OOO, Papi'll get ya for that!" a soaked to the bones Papi happily declared as she went off to chase the boys. Though in the boy's case, getting caught wasn't all that bad since they got pushed into Papi's chest upon Papi getting them into headlocks.

'He, perverted kids' Naruto thought with a smirk as he watched them play.

"'This coming from the creator of the sexy jutsu? That's a laugh'" Kurama remarked with a bit of mirth if Naruto was hearing correctly.

'Never said I was innocent' Naruto responded with a subdued chuckle.

"Ahh!" the one blond boy of the group triumphantly let out as sprayed the black haired girl and the blond human girl of the group.

"Hey!" the black haired girl called out as she held her hat so it wouldn't fall off.

"Stop! We don't have water guns!" the blond girl told the kid.

"'Different world, same deal. Guess humans are the same no mater where they're from'" Kurama said.

'Even when you sound happy you still come off as a pessimist. They're just kids having fun' Naruto told the bijuu.

Noticing something from the corner of his eye Naruto looked to the sude to see Suu kneeling down next to the river with her bangs dipped into the water. After sucking up water Suu's hips filled out, grew taller, and her breasts went up from As to DDs, stunning the kids. Getting up Suu then moved over to the blond boy, and like Papi, she squished his face into her chest.

'There she goes copying Papi again' Naruto thought as the other boys rushed over to Suu.

"Ahh, stupid boys! See one girl with a big chest and they get all googly eyed and stupid" the fox girl complained with puffed out cheeks. Unlike the other two girls of the group she had brought a water gun, so having them turn into drooling idiots was just boring for her. She was about to just aim and fire when Suu beat her to the punchline, having let the boy go and pointing her finger at him and the others before a torrent of water came out at them.

As this happened Papi took the opportunity to grab the water guns the boys had dropped and tossed them to the unarmed girls who gladly took them. With the tables turned the four boys quickly turned on their heels and ran, heading up the bank and the girls chased after them.

Seeing them all playing together filled Naruto with a war feeling. It was nice to see them having fun like this. '... Hey, Kurama...' Naruto said to the fox as his small smile dwindled slightly.

"'What'" Kurama responded.

'Do you want to get out of there?' Naruto asked the bijuu.

'Kurama...?'

"'It's been a while since you asked me that... You know what my answer is'" Kurama told the blond, the bijuu's voice sounding tired.

'I know' "I know" Naruto told the fox both mentally and then verbally.

As their conversation came to an end the sound of a loud truck slammed into the blond's ears. Sure enough a big red truck was speeding down the road without a care in the world.

"How do you like my bitchin' ride? American cars are where it's at!" a greasy, died blond dude said from behind the wheel.

"Awww yeah-! So frikin' sweet!" a tanned, bleach blond, and obnoxious woman bellowed from the passenger seat

"Whoa! Hey, check it out! A bird-girl, fox-runt, and whatever the hell that is!" the man shouted as he noticed Suu and Papi along the side of the road.

"Uh-huh! It don't make no sense but I'm still laughin'" the woman barked, the two of them being loud enough for Papi and the others to hear.

"Check out the flying chicken butt and fluffy ears!"

"Is that a slime?! Nas-tay!"

As the pair od jackasses gawked and pointed fingers at the liminals the wind picked up and the black haired girls hat flew off. Without thinking she chased after the hat, leading her onto the road and directly into the path of the truck.

"Watch out!" Naruto shouted as he rushed to get to her in time, though from this distance he wouldn't have made it in time.

Had Suu not acted and enveloped the girl before the truck hit this incident might have ended horribly, but thanks to Suu absorbing the impact for the girl serious injury had been avoided.

"No pro?" Suu asked as she sat with her arms around the sniffling girl and her back splattered against the cement guardrail.

Rushing over to Suu and the girl the group completely ignored the crashed truck and its unconscious occupants that was impeded into the guardrail a little further down the road.

"Slime-lady..." the girl began after being helped up by Papi and wiping the tears from her eyes. "Thank you..." the girl thanked her from the bottom of her heart.

"Are you all right, Suu? You haven't moved since getting hit" Naruto asked the girl as he walked up next to Papi and the little girl. A quick shifting around on the spot and Suu simply glanced back up to them.

"Huh? You're stuck to the wall?" Papi asked as cracks started to spread out along the guardrail from where the truck hit it. Seconds later and the cracks had spread out to where Suu was stuck and finally that entire segment of the wall broke away from the bridge, pulling Suu along with the ruble.

"Suu!" Papi cried out with wide eyes as she quickly moved forward and reached out to grab her. Having grabbed hold of Suu's hand Papi found herself unable to pull the girl up with a single wing. If she tried to reach out with her other wing then she'd loss her grip on the bridge and Suu'd fall into the river anyway since Papi would fall with her.

As Suu started to slip out of Papi's hold it dawned on the harpy, 'I-It's no use! Suu's too slippery and Papi can't get a good grip with her bird hands!'. 'What should I do?! Suu's gonna fall into the river...!' Papi worried with sweat pouring down her face from the strain on her body.

"Papi" Suu said, snapping Papi out of her panicked thoughts for a moment. Looking up at Papi Suu gave her a wide smile and told her "Thank you" before slipping out of Papi's hand. Due do pulling with all her might and now having nothing in her hand Papi went tumbling back as her and the others heard a splash from the river below.

For a long moment the bridge was silent.

"... Suu..." Papi quietly said as tears welled uo in her eyes.

"No pro" Suu's voice shocked Papi along with the others. Quickly scrambling back to the edge of the bridge Papi looked down to see Suu laying in the back of the truck that had crashed.

"I was worried that I wouldn't get this down here fast enough, but I guess I made it in time" Naruto remarked as he stood next to the wrecked vehicle while trying not to show that he was sweating or out of breath. With out the use of clones moving a big truck like this wasn't the easiest task, but he managed.

"Boss!" Papi cried out with tears falling down her cheeks as she flew down towards the truck.

"Papi" Naruto let out as he opened his arms to embrace the girl, only to be ignored completely as the harpy girl flew into Suu's arms instead.

"'Smooth'" Kurama remarked as Papi cried into Suu's bosom as the slime comforted her.

'Shut it' Naruto told the fox, already feeling a little stupid at the moment and not needing some bijuu to rub it in.

"What?! We have to take care of her now?!" Miia yelled over the phone as Naruto, Suu, and Papi made their way back to the house.

"Of course we are, we can't just leave her to her own devices. She's a good girl, she just lacks some common sense" Naruto told the lamia.

"But Milord, I fear the situation is unsafe!" Centoria told her fellow blond as both her and Miia huddled around the phone.

"I'm not going to report someone who's done nothing wrong. We'll just have to teach her about the world" Naruto told them.

"But-/That is-" the two girls tried to reason when Naruto interjected.

"Don't sweat it. Just think of it like having a daughter" Naruto told the pair.

'Daughter...!' Miia/Centoria thought as they pictured what raising a girl with their Darling/Master would be like.

"Well... when you put it that way, we can't possibly refuse~!' Miia said with a dreamy look on her face as she twirled the phone line around her finger. Meanwhile...

"What visions are these?! What a rash thing for a servant to imagine of her master...!" Centoria cried in frustration as she all put pulled her hair out a little further down the hallway.

"...?" Having reached the front door Naruto didn't quite know how to react to what he was hearing and so he decided to ignore Miia and Centoria for the moment. "All right. You two make sure not to tell Smith" Naruto said to both pairs listening to him and getting an "All right!" from Papi as both her and Suu threw their arms up.

"Oh, that reminds me Darling" Miia began as the blond opened the door to see the lamia on the phone and... "Ms. Smith just arrived. Make sure she doesn't see Suu when you get home" Miia said as Smith was met with the sight of a panicked Naruto and Papi in the doorway with an innocently calm Suu standing between them.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone! I'm baaaack! Took a bit longer to get this chapter out than I had initially thought but I finally got it done.**

 **I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Monster Musume No Iru Nichijou)**

"Sorry to drop in out of the blue. I've been working over time lately so when I finally got a day off I figured I'd use it to come see how you were" Miaka Sasaki remarked as she sat sideways in one of the dinning room chairs with her legs crossed and her left arm resting on the back of the chair while her right hand was busy holding her cup of coffee. Her hair was dark brown with thick bangs that parted above her right eye before hanging down next to her face and sweeping over her left eye while her mid-back length hair was free to fall where it may behind her. Her face was more on the angular side with thin lips and deep hazel eyes. Her outfit consisted of a dark grey turtleneck with black pants that clung tightly to her long, shapely legs with her feet comfortably in a pair of black heeled sandles with numerous straps crisscrossing over her feet.

"Oh I don't mind in the slightest. We're family after all" Kushina told the woman as she brought a small tray of sandwiches over to the table. They were really just appetizers that she wiped up real quick.

"Hehe, I'd be careful with that statement if I were you" Miaka remarked with a playful chuckle. "Our family's got its share of trouble makers. The clan head for example is an overbearing, invasive old coot who's gotten far too much time on his hands and don't even get me started on his grandson. Man's got a serious superiority complex if you ask me" Miaka said as she put her drink down and grabbed a sandwich.

"Oh come now Mia, Master Izanagi isn't that overbearing" Kazuo interjected as he came into the room with a small stack of papers in his hands and a little tag-along in the form of Akko who was all but buzzing around him with hearts around her as she rambled off simple questions. Today the house was being remodeled yet again and so the large man and his crew had shown up to handle the job. As a result it was a bit, noisy.

"You're joking, right?" Miaka asked with a raised eyebrow. "Tadaaki was a nervous wreck back when we were dating because the old man kept sticking his nose in our business. It a miracle he ever made it to the alter" Miaka said with a smirk, knowing full well that Kazuo understood whet she was talking about.

"Well, I guess I see where you're coming from" Kazuo admitted as he scratched his cheek, after dropping the papers off in front of Kushina. "She tries not to show it but Sachi's still a little on edge when ever she's around the Master" Kazuo commented.

"I haven't seen her since last year's reunion. How are her and Nozomi doing?" Miaka asked her cousin as she brought her cup up for a sip.

"Come to think of it I haven't met your wife or daughter have I?" Kushina commented as she looked up from the stack of papers she had to sign.

"Well that's because they live in the prefecture next to this one. See, the thing is, I only recently moved out here. With the sudden influx of liminals in the area there was a big demand for good construction workers so me and my boys decided to strike while the iron was hot. Though Sachi isn't really a city type of person so I couldn't bare to drag her and our little angel here with me" the Uzumaki man said was a blissful look brought on simply from thinking about those two. "Hahah, I go out to see them every chance I get and with technology now-a-days I can hop on the computer and video chat with em' everyday" Kazuo added with a goofy grin as he scratched his cheek again.

Starting with a big sigh as her head dropped Miaka commented "Nozomi's such a sweet girl, so devoted to her papa and mama. How I wish Ichiro was still like that, but now he's going through one of those rebellious stages".

"Eh?! Uh... I'm sure it'll pass... probably" Kazuo hesitantly commented, feeling that the conversation just made a sharp turn that he wasn't expecting.

Leaning back in her chair Kushina put on a contemplative expression as she folded her arms under her chest. "Naruto and I have always been close but I can't say he didn't have his own rebellious stages" the red haired woman commented as her mind took her back to a time when her baby boy played pranks on the village. She had to dish out her own punishment when ever his pranks got out of hand but usually the academy instructors punishments served well enough.

"I envy you in that regard. Ichiro was a handful since he was young but now..." Miaka began, lifting herself upright as she and Kushina started to reminisce about their boys youths.

Meanwhile Kazuo finally took notice that something was off. Looking all around him he couldn't see anything wrong with the way his men were working, quick, efficient, and flawless like usual. So then what was missi-! "Hey, where'd that little miss go? She was hovering around me since I got here" Kazuo asked only now noticing that the liminal girl was absent. He was surprised when she came up and started asking about his profession, girls like her don't typically have an interest in what he does and so he didn't have any issue with telling her anything she wanted. In fact he was more than happy to tell her all about what he and his boys did.

"... there was this one time when-Huh? Oh, she took off right about the time we started talking about your wife. The poor thing looked pretty dejected about it" Miaka paused in her talk with Kushina, turning her head slightly towards Kazuo as she replied to him.

"Really?" the large man said as he folded his arms and tilted his head to the side. "Wonder what got into her. You don't think she ate something bad do ya? I know I get pretty bummed out when my stomach don't agree with something" the man pondered, getting a dumbfounded blink from Kushina while Miaka just sighed and shook her head at the expected reply.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out when you get older" Miaka jabbed which in turn got her a confused look from the man.

"Older? What are you going on ab-" Kazuo was in the middle of questioning when Naruto slid into the kitchen in a panic.

"WE'VE GOT TROUBLE!" the blond shouted with the other three Uzumaki's attention on him.

In the local park.

"We should be safe out here" Centorea commented as her, Miia, Papi, and a dehydrated Suu sitting n a plastic bucket stood next to a pound that was along the path they were on. After the events from yesterday the three of them spent that morning trying to figure out how to protect Suu from the government now that Ms. Smith had seen her. That had quickly resulted in them taking off when the construction crew showed up.

"Papi, how does Suu fair?" Centorea asked the harpy.

"No pro. She shrank down to bucket size, but she seems fine" Papi responded as she held the bucket in front of her with both hands. Meanwhile Suu, as a little glob of blue slime, just sat there, looking up at them.

After giving a nod Centorea said, with her arms folded under her large breasts, "For the time being, we need to get Suu out of the public eye until the heat dies down. This park is fairly empty, so it should be perfect".

"In essence, we just need to make sure Suu's not spotted. Should be easy by pie" Mia chipped in.

"Now that Papi thinks of it..." Papi started as something occurred to her. "Is it no pro that we left the Boss behind?" the petite girl asked, causing Miia and Centorea's eyes to widen as they looked to one another.

"Zounds! How could I have forgotten?!"

"Without Darling, we'll get arrested too!"

Miia and Centorea freaked out as they finally noticed that they didn't bring Naruto with them. Though as quickly as their panic started Centorea's eyes narrowed as her ears twitch with the recognition of oncoming footsteps. "Hide!" Centorea told the others as she pulled them into the near by bushes.

"You find her?" a man in black asked as him and his partner stopped on the spot Centorea and the others were previously standing.

"No. No luck here" the second black suit wearing man responded.

"Dammit. Where is she?" the fist man wondered.

"Let's go check out the pond" the second suggested as they started to move towards said pond.

"Are they searching for us?" Centorea wondered as she peered around the tree her upper body was hidden behind. "They work faster than I'd have imagined" the blond centaur commented.

"What are we gonna do?! Now we're stuck here!" Miia said just before Papi let out a surprised cry.

Turning their attention to the small girl Miia and Centorea saw that her clothes were soaked with an empty bottle sitting between her knelt knees. "What are you doing Papi...?" Centorea asked.

"It's not Papi's fault!" Papi cried, her white shirt clinging tightly to her body. "Suu said she wanted some water, so Papi opened a bottle and-!" Papi was saying when Miia spoke up.

"Sheeesh, Papi, how clumsy can you get?" Miia commented.

"Well, it'll dry in no time, so just deal with it" Centorea told the girl as her and Miia turned back to watch the men in black. That is, until Papi let out another yelp.

"Ay yi yi! What is it this time?" Miia said as her and Centorea turned around to see what had startled the girl, resulting in their eyes widening in shock. Before their eyes was the sight of Suu deeply kissing a wide eyed Papi, her tongue crawling around the girl's inner mouth as she sucked out Papi's saliva.

Managing to pull her head away from Suu Papi quickly refilled her lungs before blurting out "Hey, what are you doing Suu?!". Acting as if she hadn't heard Papi the slime girl leaned down to the harpy's exposed stomach and began to lick and suck on her supple skin, eliciting sharp cries and small moans from the petite girl.

"Is she licking the water?" Centorea wondered, seeing as Suu kept moving from droplet to droplet.

"H-Hey! Quit it, Suu!" Papi told the slime with a flushed face as Suu's licking and sucking approached her small chest. "I-If water's what you're after, Papi'll be glad to bring you some..." Papi was telling the girl only to be cut short by the sharp breath she took as a result of Suu's slimy tendrils wrapping around her hips and inner thighs. "S-Stop Suu! I'm going... I'm going to..." Papi breathlessly said with her arms wrapped tightly around Suu, and before long the harpy girl was left exhausted and covered in slime.

Having witnessed this and now staring at the aftermath of Suu's lust for water Miia and Centorea were left with one horrifying thought, 'This is bad...! She'll attack anything that's wet?!'.

Off in another part of town Naruto was running down the sidewalk with Akko flying beside him, her arms and legs hanging lazily below her. Naruto had enlisted everyone's help in searching for the girls with everyone splitting into teams, Naruto and Akko, Kushina and Kasumi, Miaka and Sunda, and left at home was Kazuo.

"Sigh" Akko let out yet another sigh as she flew next to her blond host, letting her body move on autopilot. The constant sighing was actually starting to get on Naruto's nerves, actually. Why did she even tag along if she wasn't going to help look for the girls?

"You know, you can go home if you want" Naruto told the girl with his head facing forward, doing his damnedest not to let his annoyance slip into his voice. It was a truly difficult task.

"...What for? There's, like, nothing waiting for me there but shattered hopes and broken dreams" Akko told the blond with another long sigh as her head dropped down.

That, that wasn't the response Naruto had expected. Coming to a stop Naruto turned his head to give the girl an odd look, his head following her as she drifted past him. "Eh... wha...?" the blond muttered out as he watched the girl slowly flutter to a stop several passes in front of him.

'He was like, totally built to perfection! Those muscles, that height, that chiseled jawline!' Akko thought to herself, lost in her own mind as she imagined a shirtless Kazuo flexing in a multitude of posses. "Ghua! Why are all the good ones taken!?" Akko cried out, throwing her head back with waterfalls of tears flowing down her cheeks and her left index finger slightly muffling her voice as she ground her teeth into its chitin exterior.

Naruto couldn't exactly put it into words, but for some reason he was quickly losing interest in what ever it was that had the girl upset.

"HEEELP!" a shout quickly grabbed the pair's attention away from their concerns. Jerking their heads to the steep road next to them both Naruto and Akko's eyes widened as the sight of a pink haired woman dressed in what looked like a mix between a maid uniform and a gothic-lolita dress speeding down the hill due to being unable to stop her wheelchair. "S-Somebody! Please save me! My wheelchair's breaks aren't working! I can't stop!" the woman shouted out as her chair started to drift towards a phone pole.

Closing her eyes the woman waited for an impact that would never happen. One moment she was headed for certain injury and the next she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and yank her out of her chair.

Opening her eyes the first thing the girl saw was Akko bringing her wheelchair to a stop further down the hill. Glancing up she then saw her blond hero smiling at her as he held her in his arms. "You okay?" the blond asked.

Moments later and Naruto had the woman sitting comfortably in her wheelchair again. With her unhurt and the wheelchair undamaged it was safe to say that the worst was avoided.

"Thank you ever so much for saving me. I'm still not used to this wheelchair yet" the woman thanked them with her hands gently pressed together in front of her chest.

"Well if you're really thankful then maybe a rewa-Gh!" Akko was saying as she leaned down from the side to look the girl in the face, only to cut herself off when she saw the look Naruto was giving her. "It was a joke! A joke!" the mosquito quickly blurted out as she righted herself with arms raised up in front of her.

"Anyway..." Naruto breathed out as he turned his attention to the pinket in front of him. "You don't have to thank us. We helped because it was the right thing to do" the blond told the girl. It was odd, the air she gave off had this sort of, royal quality to it. She felt like a princess, in fact more so than some princesses he's met funnily enough.

Hearing his response brought a warm smile to the woman's face, when something occurred to her. "Oh, pardon me for not introducing myself earlier. My name is Mero. I really am grateful" Mero told the blond.

"Name's Naruto and the bad comedian over there is Akko" Naruto told the pinket, ignoring Akko's cry of "HEY!". Letting go of the wheelchair's handlebars Naruto started to take a few steps down the sidewalk with an apologetic look on his face. "Ah, sorry but, we really need to get going now" Naruto told Mero.

"Must you?" Mero questioned, surprised and a bit disappointed by the sudden information.

"Yeah, we're looking for some monster girls. Sorry" Naruto told them.

"Might you be looking for a lamia, a harpy, and a centaur? If that's the case, I just spotted them a moment ago" Mero told the pair.

"Seriously?!" Naruto blurted out as he moved to grab the wheelchair's handles again.

"I'd like to repay your kindness by helping you find them" Mero said as Naruto started to push her forward.

"That's so totally helpful, you know. Those girls are like, total trouble magnets so you can't leave them be for to long" Akko told the pinket as she flew beside her and the blond.

Back at the park.

"I never dreamed that Suu would be so troublesome, even at reduced volume" a slime coated Centorea remarked after her and Miia managed to get Suu back into the bucket.

"There's even more men in black now... What're we gonna do?" Miia asked, a copious amount of slime dripping from her fingers.

Moving over to peer from around a tree Centorea responded with "There's naught for it but to find a new hiding place at the first opportunity" as she observed the men searching the area around them.

"Ooooohh?" Miia intoned with a mischievous expression while holding her left hand up to her mouth.

"Why pullest thou that face?" Centorea remarked with an annoyed glint in her eyes.

"Where are we supposed to go? Not many places will hide your huge butt Centorea" Miia remarked.

"You should talk, with your ridiculous length of tai-Hyau?!" Centorea was telling the snake woman, only to bump into a water faucet with her rump as she moved, breaking it and drenching her backside.

"Sheesh, Centorea! Now that butt of yours has broken the faucet!" Miia remarked with a small smirk.

"S-Silence! I was not expecting it to be there!" the blond centaur shot back with a face flushed from embarrassment.

"My oh my. You've really drenched yourself" Miia commented on the massive wet spot around the centaur's tail.

"Ugu... I can't go out in public looking like this..." an embarrasses Centorea remarked, only for both her and Miia to remember Suu's insatiable thirst. Though neither girl had the time to take counter measures as Suu's slimy tendrils were already slithering beneath her dress. "Uwah?! Hold on! Cease this at once Suu!" Centorea yelled only for her mouth to be quickly covered by Miia's hand.

"Shh! Don't talk so loud! The men in black'll find us!" Miia warned the woman currently being violated. "H-Hang in there, Centorea!" Miia encouraged the woman as drool started to seep between Miia's fingers. "Suu just needs to finish absorbing all the water" Miia said only for Suu's reach to stretch to Centorea's large breasts seconds later. "Suu's even going after her drool...?!" Miia blurted out as Suu's tendrils caressed and groped Centorea's tits. Before long Suu's slime wrapped itself around Centorea's erect nipples and started sucking, bringing the woman to the ground due to losing all strength in her legs. "C-Centorea...?" Miia said in concern as her grip on the woman's mouth loosened.

"I-I... cannot take any more..." Centorea breathlessly said as Suu pushed her over the edge.

Back with Naruto, Mero was directing the two towards Miia and the others. "That park over there. That is where I saw them!" Mero told them as she pointed to said park directly ahead of them.

"Thanks! You're a really big help, you know that?" Naruto told the girl as he picked up his pace. Though the blond was quickly taken for a loop when the girl suddenly told him to turn down an alley. Something about it didn't sit right with him but hell, why not? Even if she was trying to lead them into a trap for some reason it was pretty unlikely that he'd be defenseless, and so he turned down the tight alley way despite his hesitation with Akko lazily buzzing in behind them.

'Could those three even fit down an alley this small? And besides, she said they were in the park, right? Akko wondered with a skeptical look as she landed just barely a foot into the alley with her arms folded over her chest. Just as she was starting to doubt this girl's intentions a large group of men in black suits ran by behind her spouting stuff like "That's a negative on the park", "Sorry, no luck...", and "Let's broaden our search".

"Sorry. My mistake. Please take me to the park" Mero cheerfully said to the blond.

'Just who is this girl...?' both Naruto and Akko wondered as they starred at the woman with questions written all over their faces.

Backing up out of the alley the trio once more headed for the park, with one tiny difference. "Where's this bloodlust coming from!?" Naruto blurted out as the intense aura washed over them. Just what were they all doing in there?

Over with Miia she was currently holding her ground against Suu as the two of them stared the other down. Even the smallest slip up could cost Miia greatly. "So it's a war of attrition now. I'll fight to the finish" Miia said as she held a stance that was fluid and lose like the reptile her race resembled. "I mean, there's water right there... go drink that!" Miia told the slime, referring the broken faucet still spilling water off to the side. The air itself seemed heavy as Miia kept her eyes on Suu, looking for any movement that might alert her to an attack. The sweat started to roll down her forehead as she swallowed her spit, only to be shaken out of this overbearing tension by...

"What's going on here?" Naruto asked as him, Mero, and Akko stood on the other side of the bushes, staring blankly at the odd sight before them.

"D-Darling!" Miia yelped as she slowly turned towards the blond. "W-Well... Suu attacked-" Miia was about to explain the situation when Suu came up behind the lamia and wrapped her hands around the woman's breasts, eliciting a gasp from Miia. "I'm not even wet, though" Miia complained only for her answer to come in the form of Suu leaning in and licking a bead of sweat from her cheek. "Shoot!" Miia blurted out as the three onlookers stood in awe of the sight, any words them may have had dying in their throats as Suu proceeded to put Miia through the same treatment she gave the others, groping, sucking, licking, and in Miia's case, attacking the tip of her tail. "How does she know my weakness?" Miia wondered aloud through hitched breaths.

"D-Darling, don't look..." were the last words Miia got out before she too was rendered unconscious like Papi and Centorea before her.

Now, standing amidst her fallen victims Suu's attention turned toward Mero. "What? M-Me, too?" Mero questioned with concern for her own well-being. With barely a moment of hesitation Suu launched herself at the poor pinket, fully intent on putting her through the same treatment, only for her plans to fall short when she instead shot head first into a plastic bag, one Naruto made short work in tying shut.

"You really are getting use to all of this, aren't ya?" Akko commented as the blond placed the struggling Suu on the ground, her attempts to escape her plastic cage ending in failure.

"Hee, let's hope" Naruto said with a big grin. Meanwhile Mero sat behind him with a look of awe on her face after being saved by this young man for the second time today.

Later that night, back at the Uzumaki residence.

"All right, one waterproof room finished and ready to use!" Kazuo loudly declared as he stood in front of the swimming pool build into the center of the room. Like always his men did a perfect job, a feet he'd be only to proud to boast about.

In the room were Miia and Centorea, depressed that all of that effort and suffering was for not, and a happy Papi and Suu with Papi wearing a sign warning everyone not to dehydrate her, provided t her by the others.

"Seriously?" Miia said with dropped shoulders.

"All of our trouble was for nothing?" Centorea remarked with a soft, yet sullen expression, unable to even muster the energy to get mad about it.

"Isn't that great, Suu?" Papi happily asked as she turned towards the slime girl and took her hand into her own.

"I know today was a bit hectic for ya, but we really need you to have these filled out by tomorrow" Kazuo said as he handed her a stack of papers as tall as her torso.

"Ah, hee hee hee, no problem..." the red haired woman remarked with a nervous laugh as she reluctantly accepted the paperwork.

"Oh my, looks like the construction's finished" Ms. Smith, having just arrived, commented as she leaned on the doorway.

"You could've given us a warning ahead of time you know? How many times have these guys shown up at our door and started tearing the place apart" Naruto told the woman, his annoyance clear in his voice. Sure, he loved having Kazuo over but he doesn't need to come by with his construction grew every time!

That however was a bullet Smith was easily able to avoid in thanks to Papi popping up with Suu next to her. "Smith-lady! Smith-lady! Thanks, Smith-lady! Thanks for making a room for Suu!" Papi joyfully thanked the coordinator. Though her excitement soon turned to confusion when Smith adjusted her sunglasses and turned away from them.

"Listen guys..." Smith began, gaining everyone's attention. "I do all kinds of jobs. Finding homestay hosts, policing violations of the Inter-species Exchange Bill, Putting new experiments into practice... but my wages are left unchanged. On top of that, there are illegal immigrants and new species? I can't take it anymore!" Smith, in essence, declared her abandonment of responsibility on this matter, much to everyone's... shock? "So, that's why I don't see that slime over there!" Smith said with a serene smile as she turned to address them face to face.

'Is that really all right?'

'Of course'

'She'll never change, will she...?'

Centorea, Naruto, and Kushina all thought in response.

"Well, isn't that great, Suu?" Miia said a bit of nervous hesitation. At least Suu wasn't going to get in trouble, at least.

"Then why build a room for Suu if you plan to ignore her?" Kushina asked the woman.

"Huh?" Smith was at first confused by the question but she soon understood the misunderstanding. "Oh, this room is..." Smith was saying when the tinted glass door slid open and Mero was wheeled into the room.

"Excuse me" the pinket politely said as she entered the room. Having her wheelchair positioned so that she was facing everyone Mero had a warm smile as she raised her hand in greeting, "Hello, everyone! How do you do?".

"Huh, Mero?" Naruto openly wondered, surprised to see the young woman again so soon.

"Please don't go out on your own. Do you know how hard we looked for you?" Smith told the girl.

"I'm so sorry" Mero apologized as she rested her right cheek on her pressed together hands. "But I SO wanted to see the city, and then, my host happened to save me..." Mero said as her hands lowered and her head shifted back to look forward, only tilt in the other direction as she happily said "It must be fate!".

"Your 'host'? So you're staying here?" Naruto asked the woman, resulting in a reaction from both Miia and Centorea.

"Well, Kushina, Darling-kun... let me introduce you. This is..." Smith said as she held her arm out in Mero's direction as said girl raised her dress up.

"I'm Meroune Lorelei, a mermaid. I'll be living her on a homestay starting today" Mero said as her lower fish like body was now visable for the others to see. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Beloved~!" Mero said as her fin like ears popped up from their hiding place umong her pink locks, a dasslingly angelic smile acompanying her words.


End file.
